Bei Verspannungen verschreibt der Doktor Sex
by manney
Summary: Beginnend ab der S01E04 in der 00:02:03:05 Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)
1. Three Seconds

**Disclaimer**

Ich borge mir nur die Charaktere, sonst nichts. Idee, Entwurf und fertige Geschichte gehören mir. Fehler, können passieren, selbst meiner lieben Beta-Leserin, Danni.

Titel: Bei Verspannungen verschreibt der Doktor Sex

Genre: ?

Rating: P18

Also, wenn man minderjährig ist: umdrehen und gehen!

So if you are underaged turn around and leave!

**Vorwort**

Liebe Leserinnen,

dies ist sie also – mein brandneues (haha) Baby an dem ich nun schon seit der Beendigung von „Rain" dran sitze und es noch nicht weiter als bis zum achten Kapitel geschafft habe (in mehr als neun Monaten? Eine **eeecht** schlechte Bilanz).

Den NaNoWriMo habe ich dieses Jahr ebenfalls (mal wieder) ausfallen lassen müssen, weil es eben andere Dinge im Leben gibt, die wichtiger sind: Arbeiten.

Mich allerdings nur hinter mangelnder Zeit zu verstecken wäre auch nicht richtig, denn ich bin mit meinem Vorhaben nie ganz... eins geworden.

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir aus Frust und Wut, was garantiert kein guter Ausgangspunkt für eine FF ist, aber vielleicht gewisse Leserinnen aufrüttelt: Dass Sex und Erotik nicht alles ist, nicht alles sein kann.

Wer weiß, vielleicht wird diese FF ein völliger Reinfall, eine nichtssagende Aneinanderreihung von horizontalem Gestöhne und so tiefgründig wie eine Untertasse... vielleicht.

Ich jedenfalls werde mein bestmögliches geben auch wenn ich bis jetzt noch immer nicht weiß in was für eine Richtung diese Geschichte verlaufen soll.

Und wenn ihr bis hier gelesen habt, werde ich euch jetzt nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, den Trailer einbinden:

/39630149

und euch mit dem ersten Kapitel viel Spaß wünschen.

**s01e04****00:02:03:05**

**Kapitel 01 – Three Seconds**

_Man bleibe sich bewusst, dass jeder eigentlich nur de__m__ gegenwärtigen Augenblick lebt._

_Denn alles übrige ist entweder durchlebt oder in Dunkel gehüllt._

_(Marc Aurel)_

Es gab zwei Arten von Frauen, die, die wussten was sie wollten, und die, die nicht wussten, was sie wollten, dafür aber wussten was sie nicht wollten.

Und dann gab es da Gretchen Haase, die mehr wollte, als das sie nicht gedacht hatte, dass sie es jemals wollen würde.

Sie schloss ihr Fahrrad in der Nähe von Marcs geparktem Roadster an einer Laterne an. Die fünf Kilometer bis zum Stadtrand hatte sie im Schneckentempo zurückgelegt, und war sich bewusst, dass Marc gesagt hatte, dass er noch eine Stunde auf sein würde. Nicht aber _anderthalb_.

Die Chance also, dass er noch wach sein würde, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, war gering.

Und das löste ein seltsames Gefühl der Zerrissenheit in ihr aus.

Sie wollte ja schon… _irgendwie_...

Doch hatte Schwester Sabine nicht völlig recht? Sie war doch keine Frau für unverbindliche One-Night-Stands.

Was redete sie da?

Sie war _überhaupt_ keine Frau, die unverbindlich irgendetwas anpackte. Sie hatte Pläne, Werte und entschied sich _immer _für die weniger riskante Lösung, um eben nicht am Ende auf der Nase zu liegen.

Doch wohin hatte sie das letztendlich gebracht?

Zwei Tage nach dem Valentinstag betrogen zu werden, eine Woche vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit, und das von einem Mann, dem sie die schönsten Jahre ihres Lebens geschenkt hatte.

Was nutze also noch Moral und Anstand, das Warten auf tiefe Gefühle, wenn danach nur wieder der Schmerz kam?

Der Schmerz, der einfach nicht wegging, seit sie von Peter getrennt war?  
Nichts – genau!

Sie mochte Marc, ja.

Aber die Schwärmerei aus der Schulzeit war nicht mehr da – wie auch, wenn man sich fast zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Doch er war ihr nicht fremd, er lenkte sie mit seinem verschmitzten Grübchen immerzu von plagenden Gedanken an ihren Ex-Verlobten ab und er schaute sie nicht mit so eindringlich intensiven Augen an, wie Mehdi.

Die Wahl also, etwas völlig unverbindliches, planloses, gefühlloses mit ihrem Oberarzt einzugehen, war rational betrachtet die einzig Richtige, denn wenn ihr eines klar war, dann, dass sie Marc nicht liebte oder in ihn verliebt war.

Ihr Herz machte keine Aussetzer mehr, wenn er sie ansah, so wie in ihrer Kindheit und frühen Jugend.

Er war ein attraktiver Mann, den sie kannte, und der ihr helfen konnte, über diese _Phase _hinwegzukommen, ohne dass sie ihn dabei verletzte.

Denn wenn Gretchen in ihrem Gedankenchaos nichts sortieren konnte, so wusste sie: Marc Meier liebte sie _auch_ nicht. Und die Illusion, dass er sie jemals lieben würde, war ihr vor Jahren abhanden gekommen. Er spielte in einer anderen Liga, er hatte sie nie gesehen und auch wenn er ihr Angebot, mit ihm zu schlafen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bejaht hatte, war das doch nur rein _körperlich_.

Er mochte eben Ärs... Hintern, an denen was dran war.

Ihm fehlte _jegliches_ Gefühl für sie.

Und ihr fehlte _das_ bestimmte Gefühl für ihn.

Von Geborgenheit, Vertrautheit, Liebe.

Sie war immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass Menschen ausschließlich miteinander schlafen sollten, wenn sie sich liebten.

Der Konservatismus, der schon immer von ihren beiden besten Freundinnen belächelt worden war, und sie selbst _nach_ Peter ebenfalls nur noch die Lippen zu einem zynischen Lächeln verziehen konnte.

Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst zur Eiseneingangstür des Wohnhauses, vor der sie minutenlang stehenblieb und die große Hausnummer in schwarzer Farbe betrachtete.

Wenn sie jetzt gleich klingeln würde, gäbe es kein Zurück, oder?

Gott, was machte sie hier nur?

Sie war doch bekloppt, total von der Rolle!  
Genau, das war es!

Sie hatte seit gestern Mittag nicht mehr geschlafen. Ihr fehlte seit geraumer Zeit Sex, weshalb sie sich zu völlig idiotischen Handlungen wie diese verleiten ließ.

Warum sonst hatte sie mit Mehdi dieses Spektakel vor seinen Eltern abgezogen?  
Sie war müde, und würde ihr ganzes Leben nicht von Grund auf neu überdenken für ein bisschen... Gehopse.

Auf dem Absatz ihrer braunen Lederstiefel drehte sie sich um.

Es war besser so.

Sie würde sich selbst noch im Spiegel angucken können und nicht Gefahr laufen, dass Marc sein Angebot vielleicht doch gar nicht ernst gemeint haben könnte...

Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus traten zwei Schulkinder begleitet von der vermutlichen Mutter, die Gretchen freundlich zulächelte: „Morgen!"

„M-morgen", entgegnete Gretchen verdattert.

Das war Schicksal, oder? Das _musste _Schicksal sein. Die Frage war nur, ob es nicht auch eine Probe vom Schicksal gewesen sein könnte.

Eine Probe, die sie auf den richtigen Weg leitete, um dem Apfel zu widerstehen...

Bevor sie jedoch abwägen konnte, warum just in diesem Moment die Tür aufgegangen war, in der sie bereit war zu gehen, bewegte sie ihre Füße schon zurück.

„Danke. Sie schickt der Himmel, ich hab nämlich meinen Schlüssel vergessen", log Gretchen angestrengt, schob sich zwischen der schon wieder zufallenden Tür durch und atmete, nach dem dröhnenden Schließen, tief ein.

Sie war in Marc Meiers Haus!

Den Weg bis in den neunten Stock erklomm sie mit einem mulmigen Ziehen in der Magengegend. Und wenn es nun doch falsch war? Oder sie Marc falsch verstanden hatte? Oder...

Auf dem Türschild stand nur sein Nachname.

Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, wartete bis der Sekundenzeiger auf die Zwölf gesprungen war und klingelte einmal.

Wenn er innerhalb einer Minute nicht aufmachte, würde sie wieder gehen.

Obwohl, vielleicht war er ja noch wach und stand gerade unter der Dusche. Sollte sie nicht doch zweimal klingeln? Nur für den Fall, dass er es nicht gehört hatte?

Ihr Zeigefinger berührte abermals die Klingel.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter der Tür. Und sie erinnerten so gar nicht an das katzengleiche Schleichen, was ihn im Krankenhaus fast mysteriös erscheinen ließ.

Das was sie jetzt hörte, ähnelte eher einem Panzer, der wütend durch Russland ratterte, weil man ihn nicht hatte schlafen lassen!

„Meier", hörte sie ihn dumpf durch die Tür unfreundlich sagen.

Gretchen erschauerte bei seiner Stimme. Er war sauer. Sicher, weil sie ihn doch geweckt hatte. Und wenn es etwas schlimmeres gab, als von Marc Meier gepiesackt zu werden, weil ihm einfach danach war, dann war es, von Marc Meier gepiesackt zu werden, weil man ihn erzürnt hatte.

„Hallo?", polterte er in die Gegensprechanlage.

Panisch drehte sie sich um.

Ihre Absätze klackten laut auf dem Steinboden, und noch bevor sie die ersten fünf Treppenstufen hinunter gestolpert war, öffnete Marc in Tennissocken und seiner weißen Arzthose die Tür.

Er erspähte durch die Geländerstäbe der Treppe gerade noch so eine goldene Flut an gelockten Haaren, in denen er kaum zwei Stunden zuvor noch seine Hände vergraben hatte, die ihn neugierig aus dem Türrahmen in den Flur hinaustreten ließ.

Das verräterische Geräusch von Damenschuhabsätzen ertönte im gesamten Hausflur, bis er sich, die Arme vor der nackten Brust verschränkt, räusperte und die Frau ertappt stehen blieb.

Sie hatte es gerade so eine halbe Etage tiefer geschafft, als sie sich schuldbewusst umdrehte und ihn sprachlos anstarrte.

„Ach, hallo...", machte sie unverbindlich. Sie stellte sich gerade hin, wusste sie doch, dass ihre Haltung so vernichtend gewesen war, dass sie sein höhnisches Grinsen nahezu verdient hatte.

„Ich, ähm... hab gedacht, dass ich... mein Zopfgummi verloren hab." Zur Bestätigung hielt sie ihm das Samtband hin, was sie sich, nachdem sie vom Rad gestiegen war, aus den Haaren gezogen hatte.

„Dein Zopfgummi?", fragte er belustigt.

Wie sie seine selbstgerechte und erhabene Art doch hasste. Diese Fratze, mit der er sie zu durchbohren schien.

„Ja, mein Zopfgummi", sie selbst musste sich auch räuspern, weil sich ihre Kehle so staubig anfühlte, wie zur Trockenzeit in Afrika.

„Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest wieder verschwinden", lachte er neckisch.

„Ich?", piepste sie.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, dieses verschmitzte Verziehen seines Mundes noch immer imminent.

„Ich, ähm... ja. Wollte dir eigentlich eh nur sagen, dass ich nicht vorbeikomme!"

Wie logisch, schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken. Sie fuhr in eine völlig andere Richtung, nur um ihm persönlich zu sagen, dass sie nicht kam?

Hatte man ihr ins Gehirn gekackt, oder was?

„Aber wo du jetzt schon mal da bist, wirst du einfach hierbleiben", half er ihr auf die Sprünge und erbarmte sich endlich die Stufen zu ihr hinunter zu kommen.

Gut so, wenn er nicht wie Gott am Ende der Treppe wartete, würde es leichter sein, zu denken.

„Ach, uhm... ich hab dich sicher geweckt, und es ist gar kein Problem, wenn ich jetzt wieder fahre!"  
Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das je näher er kam, seine Grübchen auch noch Grübchen bekamen.

„Im Gegenteil: Du kannst _sehr gerne _bleiben", er stellte sich neben sie und drückte sie am Kreuzbein die Treppe hinauf.

Und wieder bewegten sich ihre Füße, obwohl sie ihnen nicht gestattet hatte sich zu rühren, von ganz allein.

Nachdem er sie in seine Wohnung geschoben hatte, atmete sie zittrig aus und war so angespannt, wie ein Bogen, dass sie sogar schreckhaft zusammenzuckte, als er hinter sich die Wohnungstür schloss.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich kommst", sagte er lässig und ging an ihr vorbei ins offene Wohnzimmer mit integrierter Küchenzeile.

Ein Großteil der gegenüberliegenden Wand war mit bodenlangen Fenstern versehen und gab Blick auf eine gemütliche Dachterrasse, ähnlich groß wie das Wohnzimmer, in dem außer eine graue Couch-Kombi, ein kleiner weißgebeizter Holztisch und in der selben Art ein atemberaubend schöner Stollenschrank mit integriertem Fernseher und anderem Hi-Fi-Kram sowie endlos vielen Büchern erstreckte.

Ach ja, und natürlich der hochglanzlackierte Yahama-Flügel.

Ein bestaunendes „Wow" entwich ihr.

Mit ausgestreckten Armen über der Rückenlehne der 3er-Cuoch musterte er sie eindringlich.

„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?"

Gretchens Gesichtsfarbe entwich ihr schlagartig. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Da sie sich keinen einzigen Millimeter bewegt hatte, erhob er sich wieder und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu.

„Ich kann dir auch gerne beim Aufhängen der Jacke behilflich sein", lachte er und fuhr mit einem seiner feingliedrigen Finger über das Revers ihrer dunkellila Cordjacke.

„Jacke?", fragte sie wie betäubt.

Er verdrehte die Augen, stöhnte und machte sich dann wirklich daran, ihr die zwei großen Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Perplex schaute sie einen Moment zu lange auf seine Hände hinab, bis sie begriff was er da eigentlich machte... so gefährlich nah dran war, sie für etwas ganz _anderes_ auszuziehen.

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und entledigte sich dann selbst ihrer Jacke.

„D-danke, aber das kann ich selbst."

„Hast du etwa gedacht, ich will, dass du stripst?", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr und sein Atem, der ihren Hals streifte, ließ sie von Kopf bis Fuß erzittern.

„Nun, also..."

Ungefragt drückte er sie an die Wohnungstür zurück, entledigte sie von ihrem Schal und schob danach in einer fließenden Bewegung seine Hände unter ihre hellrosa Bluse.

„Marc", quiekte sie.

„Auch wenn ich es wahnsinnig anziehend finde, dass du so unbedarft bist, und selber nicht weißt, wie dir geschieht, gebe ich dir jetzt genau drei Sekunden um zu überlegen, ob du hier bleibst, oder dann doch lieber wieder gehst!"

„Und wenn ich mich zwischendurch anders entscheide?"

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast: „_Drei Sekunden_, Hasenzahn!"

Er schob seine Hand, die eben noch über ihrem Hosenbund auf ihrer Taille geruht hatte, zur Türklinke und drückte diese hinunter, danach zählte er langsam runter auf Eins.

„Und?", fragte er nach ihrer Entscheidung.  
Sie räusperte sich, war wie gefangen von seinem intensiven Blick, der so viel _Spaß _versprach.

Sie drückte ihren Hintern gegen die Tür, sodass diese abermals ins Schloss fiel.

Er grinste, schaute ihr wortlos mehrere Sekunden in die Augen und schob dann seine Hände zurück an ihre Hüfte.

Ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich.

„Du bist ja ganz verspannt", wisperte er verheißungsvoll, schob seine linke Hand ihren Rücken hinauf zum Nacken, den er einmal kräftig drückte.

Sie presste die Augen zusammen und stöhnte – und weis Gott nicht, weil es sich gut anfühlte.

„Weißt du, was ich dir gegen deine Verspannungen verschreibe?"

Sie zog die Augenbrauen kraus. Wie kam er denn jetzt bitte auf ihren verspannten Rücken? Den hatte sie, seit sie Mehdi in die Spree hinterher gesprungen war.

„Sechs Mal KG?", antwortete sie.

Sein Grinsen wurde – wenn überhaupt möglich – noch breiter: „Bei Verspannungen verschreibt der Doktor Sex, Gretchen!", ad hoc überwand er die winzige Distanz, die ihre Lippen von einander trennten.

lg

manney


	2. Orgastic Virgin

**Kapitel 02 – Orgastic Virgin**

_Die Schönheit ist vollkommene Übereinstimmung des Sinnlichen und Geistigen._

_(Franz Grillparzer)_

Jedes ihrer Nervenenden stand unter Strom.

Sie hatte am vorherigen Abend schon bemerkt, dass Marc ein außergewöhnliches Talent beim Küssen vorweisen konnte. Wie er immer wieder an ihrer Unterlippe geknabbert hatte, war schon ein Erlebnis der besonderen Art gewesen.

_Jetzt _aber hielt ihn nichts davon ab, ihr sein Können in vollem Umfang (ungestört sozusagen) zu präsentieren.

Während seine warmweichen Lippen also federleicht ihren Mund neckten, schob er immer wieder sporadisch sein Zunge an ihren Zahnreihen vorbei, suchte und fand ihren Spielpartner.

Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten, durchzuckte sie ein schockender Blitz, der sich über ihre Wirbelsäule bis in ihren Unterleib und dort das aufregende Ziehen verstärkte.

Er löste sich von ihr, und sie öffnete die Augen.

_Wann hatte sie diese geschlossen? Und seit wann war Marcs Körper so nah an ihren gepresst? Und wann hatte sie ihre Hände um seinen nackten Oberkörper geschlungen?_  
Sie atmete zitternd aus.  
„Du bist ja völlig ausgehungert!", witzelte er.

Gretchens Wangen färbten sich rot, und sie setzte gerade an, ihm zu sagen, dass sie doch gar nichts gemacht hatte (oder hatte sie etwa doch?) als er sie abermals küsste.

Hart, mit fordernden Lippen und einer geschickten Zunge, die all ihre Zärtlichkeit eingebüßt hatte und trotzdem... Sie stöhnte ungeniert, weil sich das Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen nur noch verstärkte.

Er schob sie beide gemeinsam von der Tür weg, stolperte mit ihr rückwärtsgehend durch den gesamten Raum bis zum Sofa, vor dem er sie schwungvoll um einhundertachtzig Grad drehte und in einer Geste der Überlegenheit darauf schubste.

Sie wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, da war er schon wieder so nah, hatte sich halb neben und halb auf ihr sitzend, mit seinem geschickten Mund ihres rationalen Denkens bemächtigt. Fahrig streiften seine Finger über ihren Oberkörper, und fanden ganz schnell ihre Schwachstellen heraus, die sie lustvoll keuchen ließen. Die Unterseite ihrer Brüste, ihre Taille und das kleine Fleckchen Haut über ihrem Schlüsselbein waren seine größten Angriffsflächen, die er schamlos ausnutze.

„Oh Gott, Marc", stöhnte sie atemlos, als er begann sich von ihrem Mund über ihren Kiefer hinters Ohr zu küssen.

„Du bist so was von untervögelt, Hasenzahn", flüsterte er in ihren blonden Schopf hinein und grinste dabei diabolisch. Er hatte viele Frauen gehabt, mehr als er zählen konnte und wollte, aber noch keine hatte auf seine Küsse so heftig reagiert, wie die Blonde unter ihm.

Feingliedrige Phalangen öffneten den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse, schoben sich ungefragt darunter bis vor den Saum ihres BH's, wo er mit der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers tentativ über ihre erhitzte Haut streichelte. Eine feine Gänsehaut erfasste ihren Körper und sie stöhnte abermals.

Er streckte ihren Kopf über die Lehne und kniete sich über sie gebeugt auf die Sitzfläche. Wartete dann darauf, dass Gretchen ihre Augen öffnete.

Sie keuchte und schien nur langsam zu verstehen, dass Marc aufgehört hatte sie mit seinem Tun zu verwöhnen. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und schaute direkt in sein Gesicht. Das verschmitzte Lächeln war verschwunden, stattdessen lag ein ungewöhnlich ernster Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Finger, die die ganze Zeit über ihrem BH inne gehalten hatten, setzten sich fließend wieder in Bewegung, schoben sich unter den beigefarbenen Seidenstoff, zu ihrer linken Brustwarze vor. Sie biss sich hart auf die Lippe und ihre Augen fielen wieder zu. Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein tiefes Ächzen.

„Stöhn für mich", befahl er; seine Hand, die er über ihren Hals und Wange gestreckt hatte, schob er ebenfalls hinab, über den Ansatz ihrer Brust unter das Stück Stoff direkt zu ihrer anderen Brustspitze.

Sie stöhnte jetzt doch – sehr laut.

Er belohnte sie mit einem erneuten Zungenspiel.

Während all der Zeit, in der sich Marc Gretchens Körper zu Eigen gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen können, ihre Hände von seinem Rücken nach vorn zu seiner Brust zu schieben. Ihre Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, bei all den sensationellen Berührungen, die seine Hände und Lippen auf sie ausübten.  
Ein einzelner Finger bahnte sich seine Wirbelsäule hinauf bis zum Nacken, den sie federleicht auf und ab streichelte, im selben Takt, wie er seine Daumen über ihre Brüste bewegte.

Und das erste Mal an diesem Morgen - was redete sie, in ihrem gesamten Leben - hörte sie Marc Meier stöhnen.

Er löste den Kuss, schaute von ihren pinken Lippen hinauf zu ihren glasigen Augen, hinab zu ihrem Dekolletee und zog seine Hände aus den Schalen ihres BH's.

Verstört schaute Gretchen auf sein Tun. Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

„Was...?", sie kam aber nicht weiter, weil sie so erschreckte, als Marc ihre Bluse an der Knopfleiste entzweite. Das ratschende Geräusch hallte in seiner Wohnung wider.  
„Marc", schrie sie geschockt. So etwas kannte sie nicht. Sie war neunundzwanzig und noch nie hatte ihr _Peter_ die Bluse aufgerissen.  
Er drückte sie am Kreuzbein von der Lehne weg, zog ihr das kaputte Oberteil aus, öffnete geschickt den Verschluss ihres BH's, streifte ihr aufreizend langsam die Träger von den Schultern und schmiss beides hinter sich auf den Parkettboden. Danach drängte er ihren Oberkörper in die Waagerechte. Ihre Beine hingen noch vom Sofa und er selbst betrachtete sie aus der Senkrechten eingehend, als sie versuchte ihre freigelegten Brüste mit ihren Oberarmen zu verbergen.

Er grinste siegessicher.

„Arme weg – sofort!"

Sie schluckte schwer. Das ging alles viel zu schnell. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand und jede noch so kleine Berührung entfachte neue Feuerwerke. Was _machte _dieser Kerl nur mit ihr, dass sie für einen Moment sogar gewillt war, ihre Arme tatsächlich wegzunehmen?  
Da sie seiner Aufforderung nicht nachkam, schnappte er sich ihre Handgelenke und pinnte sie über ihrem Kopf fest.

Sein spitzbübisches Lächeln machte sie wahnsinnig. Was wusste dieser Mann nur, was Peter nicht gewusst hatte? Und die noch wichtigere Frage war, warum ließ sie seine bestimmende Art erschaudern?

Er beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie kurz und ließ dann seinen offenen Mund reizvoll ihren Hals bis zur rechten Brustwarze wandern.

Absichtlich pustete er die eh schon vor Erregung zusammengezogene kleine Spitze an, was ihn abermals mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Gretchen belohnte, und sie sogar ins Holzkreuz ging.

Von unten herauf schaute er ihr in die blauen Augen.  
Er lockerte den Griff um eines ihrer Gelenke und strich ihr fahrig den Arm hinunter, bis zur Schulter, über das Schlüsselbein, federleicht über den Warzenhof bis zur Unterseite ihres Busens. Ihr ganzer Oberkörper vibrierte, machte Bewegungen, die geradezu nach Mehr schrien, und die er ihr gern gab, als ihre übereinanderliegenden Schenkel die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose streiften.

„Ah", stöhnte sie hilflos, seine heißen Lippen hatten sich um ihre Brustwarze gelegt. Die noch immer festgehaltene Hand ballte sie zu einer Faust, so fest, dass ihre Knochen weiß hervortraten. Und mit der Anderen war sie versucht, seinen Kopf noch enger an ihre Brust zu drücken, traute sich aber nicht.

Als er seine Zunge hinzunahm und sein Daumen gleichmäßig auch die Spitze der vernachlässigten Brust berührte, schaffte sie es nicht mehr, sich im Zaum zu halten.

Ihr eindeutiges Kreisen des Beckens ließen Marc wieder grinsen, was sie genauestens auf ihrer Haut spürte. Er wechselte die Tätigkeit seines Mundes mit der seiner Hand, reizte und stupste den Nippel solange mit Zähnen und Zunge, bis sie schrie.

Er begutachtete die Situation als erfolgreich, löste den Griff vom anderen Handgelenk und schob seine rechte Hand fordernd zwischen ihre aufeinanderliegenden Oberschenkel.

„Nein", schrie sie, presste ihre Schenkel noch enger zusammen, ließ ihm weder die Möglichkeit, weiterzumachen, noch sich zurückzuziehen. In einem Anflug von Panik stieß sie seinen Oberkörper von sich weg und zog sich an der Rücken- und Armlehne aus seiner Reichweite.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt aufhören", schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Bitte?", fragte er perplex, wunderte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihm so schnell zu entkommen.

„Das war wirklich gut, aber meine Verspannungen sind fast weg und wir sollten es einfach dabei belassen!"

Er schaute sie an, wie ein Auto: „Bitte?", fragte er nochmal.

„Jetzt hör mit deinem „bitte", auf, Marc", bemerkte sie kleinlaut, winkelte die Knie vor ihrem Oberkörper an, weil sie sich unter seinem Blick wie Freiwild fühlte.

„Dann sag mir mal, warum du so verklemmt bist, damit ich verstehen kann, warum du hier überhaupt herkommst, nur wirres Zeug zusammen stammelst und es nicht schaffst, dich gehen zu lassen?", brummte er wütend.

Sie zuckte bei seinen Worten zusammen.

„Ich...", sie brach ab.

„Du?", fragte er barsch.

Sie seufzte gequält: „Das ist kompliziert!"

Sein eingehender Blick fixierte sie.

„Ich hab noch nie-"

„Du bist 'ne Jungfrau?", quietschte Marc gepresst, seine Augen ganz groß vor so viel Unglaube.

„Was? Nein", sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf, und musste, obwohl es ganz und gar nicht angebracht war, lachen.

„Nein. Nein. Nein. Aber..."

„Boah, Gretchen, jetzt komm zum Punkt, Herrgott noch mal."

Sie atmete tief ein: „Versprichst du, nicht zu lachen?"

Er nickte. Ihm war nach Vielem momentan, lachen gehörte jedoch nicht dazu.

„Ich hab noch nie... Ich war noch nie mit jemandem anderen... als Peter..."

„In der Kiste?", beendete er ihren Satz.

Sie angelte sich vom Zweiersofa ein Wollkissen und bewarf ihn damit.

„Musst du immer so vulgär sein?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und ein kleines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Vielleicht war die Situation doch noch nicht so ausweglos erfroren, wie er gedacht hatte.

Er rutschte näher an sie heran.

„Und nun?", fragte sie hilflos.

„Nun, zieh ich dir erst mal die Stiefel aus!"

Er rutschte vom Sofa auf den Boden hinunter zwischen ihre Beine, krempelte ihre Hosenbeine hoch, löste die Reisverschlüsse ihrer Schuhe und stellte dann beide mit samt den Socken neben den Couchtisch hin. Dann stützte er seine Ellenbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel und schaute sie fragend an.

„Noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte, Hasenzahn?"

„Du bist mein Oberarzt", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Er grinste: „Das weiß ich."

„Wir sollten _das_ also nicht tun!"

Ungeachtet ihres Einwands legte er die Finger beider Hände um den Knopf ihrer Hose, machte ihn auf und schob den Reißverschluss hinunter.

Er hatte jegliche Art der Reizwäsche gesehen: Korsagen, Strapse, Tangas, durchsichtige Panties, Seidenstrings und sogar ganz verruchte Materialien, selbst Slip ouvert, sogar in Lack und Leder.

Aber synthetische Panties in hellrosa mit einem Comic-Hund aus den sechziger Jahren waren ihm neu.

„Snoopy?", fragte er verdattert, und richtete seinen Blick von dem kleinen Stück Stoff zu ihr hinauf.

Angestrengt versuchte sie überall hin zu blicken, nur nicht in seine Richtung.

„Ich mag die Peanuts", sagte sie leichthin, presste dann ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Er lachte keck: „Hintern hoch!"

Sie streckte ihren Rücken ins Hohlkreuz damit Marc die Jeans über ihr Gesäß bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel ziehen konnte.

„Du bist so prüde! Hast du wenigstens einen vernünftigen Badeanzug, oder müssen wir für morgen extra noch einen kaufen?"

„Badeanzug?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Oder ziehst du einen Bikini an?", er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du willst immer noch mit mir zu dieser Pool-Party gehen?"

„Natürlich!", bejahte er ihre Frage.

Ihre Gesichtszüge erstrahlten: „Auch nachdem was du gesehen hast?"

Er schaute auf ihren Bauch. Er war weich, nicht durchtrainiert und als Test bohrte er einen Finger neben ihren Bauchnabel ins Fettgewebe.

„Aufhören", lachte sie.

Er grinste: „Dein Arsch macht's wieder wett!"_…und die Titten auch!_,fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Empört richtete sie sich auf: „Also echt, Marc."

„Hast du nun was Vernünftiges für morgen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, hab ich." Sie würde sich auf keinen Fall die Blöße geben und ihm sagen, dass sie noch heute ein neues Teil kaufen müsste.

„Gut."

Er schob seine Hände zu ihren Schenkeln hinunter und zog ihr die Hose endgültig aus.

Gretchen stieß zitternd die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

Sie fühlte sich so ausgeliefert – sie lag hier, bis auf einen mädchenhaften Slip komplett entblößt vor einem erfahrenen Mann, der mit ihren Sinnen spielte.

Seine Haare fielen über seine Augen, als er sich zu ihrem Nabel vorbeugte und eine Spur bis zum Ansatz ihres Slips leckte.

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein, was er mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht gleich wieder zu verschrecken, ließ er sich viel Zeit, seine Finger unter den Bund des Höschens gleiten zu lassen.

Millimeter für Millimeter küsste er jede freigelegte Stelle bis zu ihrem Schambein, und je näher er dem Ziel kam, desto heftiger bewegte sie ihr Becken und ihre Atmung kam nur noch stoßweise.

Die kleine Erhebung war blank von Härchen. Am Morgen nach der Leinenhochzeit, als er sie nackt unter der Dusche erwischt hatte, war ihm das schon aufgefallen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich kahl rasierst", versuchte er ihr die Anspannung zu nehmen, während er immer weiter das letzte Stück Stoff über ihre Beine streifte.

„Waxing", sagte sie beiläufig, konzentrierte sich, nicht in eine Ganzkörper-Errötung zu verfallen.

„Bitte?", fragte er abwesend, fand es so viel faszinierender, wie sich ihre Muskeln verspannten, als er die Innenseite ihrer Waden bis zum Knie hinauf küsste.

„Nicht rasiert. Gewachst: Das sollte ein Hochze...", keuchte sie und setzte sich abrupt auf, da seine Lippen vom Knie ihren Oberschenkel immer weiter zu ihrer Mitte hoch wanderten.

„Was machst du da?", sie hatte ihre Hände um seine Wangen gelegt, damit er sie anschaute.

Er verstand die Frage, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich ernst meinte.

„Öhm... dich le-"

„Das ist aber kein Sex", wandte sie ein, konnte jedoch nichts mehr gegen den feinen Rotton unternehmen, der sich von ihren Wangen über ihren Hals bis zum Dekolletee zog.

„Bitte?", fragte er komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Das musst du nicht tun, wirklich nicht!"

„Was? Hasenzahn, verdammt noch eins! Lass mich endlich mal machen und weniger darüber reden!", grollte er gefährlich, umfing beide Schenkel mit seinen Armen, zog sie ein Stück weit vom Sofa hinunter, ihr Gesäß freischwebend und stupste seine Zunge zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie schrie, stöhnte, keuchte, versuchte ihre Hände im Zaum zu halten, seinen Kopf nicht doch wegzuschieben, oder gar... noch näher an sich heran zu drücken.

„Marc", keuchte sie.

Ein feiner Schweißfilm hatte sich nur wenige Augenblick später gebildet, und das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib wurde unerträglich. Seine Daumen streichelten ihre Leisten auf und ab, während er seinen Kopf im Takt ihrer Hüfte bewegte.

Das hier war so viel besser, als alles was sie bisher erlebt hatte; das hier war nahezu animalisch und... „Ah", schrie sie, drückte seinen Kopf jetzt doch entschieden zurück.

Er stöhnte – frustriert: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft: „Ich bin gerade gekommen!"

Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bist du nicht", er schaute auf das kleine Dreieck, was zwischen ihren Beinen nass glänzte, aber nicht zuckte. Er _wusste_, wann eine Frau gekommen war.

Schockiert schaute er wieder zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf, ein wissendes Grinsen auf seinem Mund: „Du bist doch eine Jungfrau. Eine _orgastische Jungfrau_."

Seinem überheblichen Lächeln nach zu urteilen würde sie seine – natürlich falsche Einschätzung der Situation – entsprechende Stichelei bis an ihr Lebensende zu hören bekommen. Oder zumindest solange, bis sie ihren Facharzt gemacht hatte und in irgendeinem Krankenhaus außerhalb Berlins Arbeit gefunden hatte.

„Schwachsinn!", wehrte sie ab.

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen!", das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch, das nicht mehr atmen können, so lange bis vor ihren Augen alles zu verschwimmen begann - klar hatte sie gerade einen Orgasmus gehabt.

Er schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf, seine Augen sprühten vor Vergnügen.

„Weißt du was, das wird mir alles zu doof, jetzt, hier... ich lass mich von dir doch nicht zum-", sie brach ab, da er schon wieder seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte und genau da weitermachte, wo sie ihn unterbrochen hatte.

„Nein, nicht!", stöhnte sie, zog an seinen Haaren, spürte wieder dieses Ziehen, nur hörte er nicht auf. Aber das war es doch, oder? Dieses unbändige Ziehen?  
Sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verglühen, ihr Bauch sich verknotet hatte und sie wohl nie wieder die Krämpfe aus ihren Waden bekommen würde.

„Marc", sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe, als er seine rechte Hand zurück über ihren Hüftknochen um die äußere Seite ihres Schenkels herum zu seinem Gesicht führte und seine Zunge ausschließlich den verlockenden kleinen Schwellkörper stupste. Sie war so weit. Langsam, damit sie jeden einzelnen Zentimeter spürte schob er Mittel- und Zeigefinger in die warmnasse Höhle. Seine Finger im Takt zu ihrem unruhigen Becken bewegend, berührte er immer wieder diesen einen Punkt, der ihre Bauchdecke anspannte und sie vor lauter Erschöpfung auch nicht mehr an seinen Haaren ziehen konnte.

Durch glasige Augen blickte sie auf ihn hinunter, war noch nicht mal mehr in der Lage Worte zu keuchen, so sehr stöhnte sie, als er zu ihr hochschaute.

Ohne die Arbeit seiner Hand zu unterbrechen, erhob er sich aus seiner hockenden Position halb über Gretchen gebeugt, überstreckte ihren Kopf, damit sie ihn direkt ansah:

„_Komm_", flüsterte er.

Der angestaute Knoten in ihrem Bauch zerbarst mit seinem Kommando, vor ihren Augen glitzerten die buntesten Farben und ihr Innerstes zog sich spastisch um seine in ihr verharrenden Finger.

Sie verkeilte ihre Finger in der Armlehne und Marcs kräftigen Oberschenkel, da sie Angst hatte, der Boden würde sich jeden Moment unter ihr auftun, so ungreifbar war das Erlebnis, das wie heiße Lava durch ihren Körper sprudelte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn noch nie war sie so durchgeschwitzt gewesen, oder hatte sich so nass zwischen ihren Beinen angefühlt.

In einer dominierenden Geste drückte er sie am Hinterkopf näher zu sich heran und küsste sie forsch. Es war ihr in dieser Hochphase sogar vollkommen egal, wo sein Mund kaum einen Augenaufschlag vorher gewesen war.

Das berauschende Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit verebbte langsam, nur noch einzelne kleine Zuckungen erfassten ihre Schenkel, da Marc mit sanften Bewegungen ihren Höhepunkt ausklingen ließ.

„Das war ein Orgasmus", grinste er, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, ganz langsam auch dabei war, seine Finger aus ihr herauszuziehen.  
Sie stöhnte frustriert, war diese Leere, die er hinterließ nach dieser außergewöhnlichen Empfindung, doch unerträglich.

Die Initiative ergreifend zog sie selbst seinen Kopf wieder zu sich hinunter. Das Drängende war weg, er bewegte seine Lippen nur gegen ihre und ließ sie nachglühen. Sie war zu schwach die Augen aufzuhalten, und ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen machte sich in ihrem Nacken bemerkbar, weshalb sie kurzerhand den Kuss abbrach und ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge verbarg.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was schlimmer ist. Dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist, aber bis dreißig keinen einzigen Orgasmus in deinem Leben hattest, oder aber, dass du einen Verlobten hattest, der es in, wie vielen Jahren - sieben? - nicht geschafft hat dir Einen - trotz Sex - zu verschaffen. Eigentlich kannst du froh sein, dass du den los bist", residierte er lachend.

Gretchen hatte nur ein müdes „hm-hm" für ihn übrig.

Er grinste auf die goldene Pracht ihrer Locken hinab. Ihre langen Wimpern berührten bei jedem Einatmen sein Schlüsselbein. Es machte ihm bewusst, dass sie schon seit gefühlten Stunden (dabei war es gerade mal eine halbe) leichtbekleideter als er in seiner Wohnung saß, und ihm die Hose, schon seit er sie an der Wohnungstür geküsst hatte, mächtig über seinem Schritt spannte.  
„Bist du bereit für Runde zwei?", hauchte er verführerisch und drängte ihren Oberkörper zurück auf die Couch.

lg

manney


	3. Purring Pussy

**A/N:**

1. ich hasse a/n's am Anfang

2. die Vorspeise dieses Kapitels wird vom Chefkoch zu einem **süßen** Rotwein empfohlen. Beine auf die Couch, Kerzen an und leichte Jazz-Klänge im Hintergrund. Von Musik von Barry White, obwohl einer der Sexuellen Revolutionäre der Neuzeit seit Effi Briest und Anna Karenina, wird abgeraten. Sorry Barry, ich mag deine Musik, aber das wäre dann wirklich zu viel.

**Kapitel 03 – Purring Pussy**

_Vergiss deine Grenzen, wandere aus._

_Das Niemandsland, unendlich, nimmt dich auf._

_(Rose Ausländer)_

Sie bemerkte in ihrem ekstatischen Delirium nur vage, dass Marc aufgestanden war. Blinzelnd stemmte sie sich auf ihre Unterarme, den Raum nach ihm absuchend. Er kramte in allen den Schubladen der Küchentheke nach etwas und fluchte leise.

„Was suchst du?"

_War dieses heisere Blechern wirklich ihre Stimme gewesen?_  
„Portemonnaie", antwortete er knapp.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen: „Wozu brauchst du _jetzt _Geld?"

Mit Wucht knallte er stöhnend eine der oberen Schubladen zu.  
„Ich brauche kein Geld, Hasenzahn!" Im Stechschritt marschierte er mit seinen Autoschlüsseln bewaffnet zurück zu ihr, schnappte sich sein Hemd vom Sessel und stülpte es sich eilig über den Kopf.  
„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ans Auto. Es liegt sicher noch auf dem Beifahrersitz!"

„Und das hat nicht noch Zeit?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Belustigt schaute er auf die junge Frau hinunter, die ihre Nacktheit, ähnlich gut wie Lady Godiva, verbarg. „Es dauert auch nicht lang, und wir machen genau da weiter, wo wir eben/gerade aufgehört haben!", versprach er Augen zwinkernd.

Sie biss sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe: „Ich versteh nur nicht, warum dir deine vergessene Geldbörse ausgerechnet jetzt einfällt", schmollte sie.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich brauche nicht mein Portemonnaie, sondern lediglich die sich darin befindlichen _Kondome_!"

„Oh", sagte sie und schaute ihm seelenruhig dabei zu, wie er unterm Sofa nach Schuhen suchte.  
„Ich nehm' aber die Pille."

Er nickte: „Es ist nicht persönlich gegen dich gerichtet, Hasenzahn. Aber die Verhütung nehme ich lieber selbst in die Hand!"

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

Er seufzte, nicht nur, weil er unterm Sofa nur _einen_ Schuh gefunden hatte: „Weil Frauen viel anstellen, um einen Mann ehelichen zu können."

„Ich doch aber nicht", wehrte sie sich.  
Er grinste: „Gerade du! Bei meinem Glück verwechselst du guten Sex mit Liebe!"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Also echt, Marc!"

Er feixte in sich hinein. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie nicht wie anfangs kaum einen klaren Satz zusammen brachte. Die Anspannung der Situation war ihr fast gänzlich genommen.

„Gib mir mal bitte meine Handtasche", sie zeigte auf ihre rosa Wildledertasche, die neben ihm zwischen Tisch und Sessel lag.

„Warum? Willst du die Zeit nutzen, und deinem rosa Bücherfreund von deinem Orgasmus berichten?" Obwohl sie die ihr dargebotene Handtasche annahm, schickte sie ihm mit nur einem Blick ein Dutzend tödlicher Blitze.

Bevor er sich seine Schuhe angezogen hatte, rief sie ihm zu, dass er warten solle.

„Und selbst wenn du mir deinen Pillenblister zeigst, Hasenzahn, ich werde für dich keine Ausnahme mach-"

Sie hielt ihm ein kleines buntes Plastiktütchen hin. Irritiert überwand er die Schritte zu ihr zurück und begutachtete argwöhnisch, was sie ihm da entgegenstreckte.

Eine durchsichtige Folie, auf die ein überdimensionaler weißer Katzenkopf mit schwarzen Augen und gelber Nase abgebildet war, umschloss ein rotes Kondom. In geschwungener rosa Schreibschrift stand „Hello Kitty" darauf.

Er stöhnte und ließ sich erschöpft neben Gretchen aufs Sofa plumpsen: „Das ist mit Abstand das Abtörnendste, was ich jemals gesehen habe", gestand er.

„Und außerdem, warum hast _du_ Kondome in deiner Tasche?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Für Zeiten, wie diese! Aber bitte, wenn du unbedingt jetzt nach unten gehen willst...", sie wollte ihm das kleine Tütchen schon wieder aus der Hand nehmen, aber er zog es blitzschnell von ihr weg. Schaute es sich von allen Seiten noch einmal genau an.  
„Und das Ding ist auch echt? Also es ist nicht nur _Spielzeug_, sondern es _verhütet _auch?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust. Grinsend stand er auf und öffnete die Metallschnalle seines Gürtels: „Aber ein Arzt muss tun, was ein Arzt eben tun muss!"

„Huh?", fragte sie unstet.

„Deine Verspannungen! Du sitzt immer noch da, als ob du einen Stock im Arsch hättest. Dagegen müssen wir doch dringend _etwas_ was unternehmen!", seine Hose fiel zu Boden und bescherte damit Gretchen die freie, appetitliche Aussicht auf weiße Boxershorts, die über seinen Lenden anrüchig spannte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so den Blick abzuwenden, als er dabei war sich auch seines letzten Kleidungsstücks total unerotisch zu entledigen.  
Er lachte leise, setzte sich wieder neben sie: „Kaum zu glauben, dass du selbst jetzt noch so viel Prüderie besitzt und dich nicht mal traust, zu schauen", neckte er. Mit seinen langen Fingern strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken, um sie dort zu küssen. Eine feine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihre Arme aus, über die er mit dem Daumen vom Trapez- über den Deltamuskel, hinunter zum Bizeps bis hin zu ihren Fingerknöcheln streichelte. Wie eine Geisterhand führte er ihre zu seinem vollerigierten Glied, schaute ihr dabei intensiv in die Augen, während sein keuchender Atem ihren Hals streifte.

Ohne ihr dabei zu helfen, bewegte sie freiwillig ihre Finger auf und ab, während sie ihn mit ihrer anderen Hand am Nacken zu sich zog, um ihn zu küssen.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du weißt, wie das geht", stichelte er kehlig und drückte sie mit seinem Oberkörper immer mehr zurück in die Waagerechte auf die Sitzfläche.

Über ihr liegend stützte er sich rechts und links neben ihrem Gesicht auf seinen Unterarmen ab, seine Daumen liebkosten sanft ihre Schläfen.

Während sie das Tun ihrer Hand zwischen seinen Beinen nicht abbrach, schauten sie sich lange in die Augen. (Zumindest die meiste Zeit, denn jedes Mal, wenn das blonde Biest unter Marc diesen empfindlichen Punkt unter seiner Spitze berührte, schloss er die Augen, sich darauf konzentrierend, sie nicht einfach hart und erbarmungslos auf der Stelle zu nehmen.)

„Und wer hätte gedacht, dass Marc Meier so zärtlich sein kann?", griente sie zurück.

Ein breites Grinsen mit seinen markanten Grübchen und blitzenden Augen erhellten sein Gesicht. Gretchen versuchte sich jedes Detail genauestens einzuprägen.

„Ich will dich ja nicht verschrecken. Nach ausschließlichem Vanillasex", sie setzte an, zu protestieren, wurde aber einfach überhört „würde dich ein harter Quicky für alle noch kommenden Männer verderben!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Eingebildet bist du-"

Ihr Satz wurde von lautem Keuchen jäh unterbrochen, da er begann seine Gesäßmuskeln anzuspannen und aktiv in ihre Hand zu stoßen.

Er küsste sie, schob ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und rollte sich umständlich, aber letztlich erfolgreich, das Kondom über.

Sie ging ins Hohlkreuz und überstreckte den Nacken, als er ihre Beine auseinander schob, nach schier endlos langer Zeit _endlich_ zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt und sie langsam ausfüllte. So völlig anders, so viel intensiver, und... _größer_, als es Peter jemals getan hatte. Ein spitzer Schrei erfüllte den gesamten Raum, zumal er sich noch nicht mal gänzlich in ihr verewigt hatte.

„_Oh mein Gott_", hechelte sie schon atemlos, obwohl er sich sehr behutsam bewegte. Seine Finger streichelten ihr immer wieder fahrig durch ihre Locken, verharrten an ihrem Nacken und massierten die Halswirbel im Takt seiner Hüftbewegung.

Wo vor Minuten nur ein feiner Schweißfilm geschimmert hatte, waren nach nur wenigen Stößen klatschnasse Stellen getreten. Er neckte sie mit seinen Lippen, die er ihr immer wieder anbot, aber kurz darauf in einer seltsamen Geste der Dominanz wieder entzog.

„Festhalten", flüsterte er warnend nah an ihrem Ohr, die Stirn an ihrer Schulter anlehnend. Unschlüssig umklammerte sie seinen Rücken noch fester und verankerte ihre Waden hinter seinem Rücken.

Er veränderte den Winkel, kam tiefer in sie hinein, dehnte Gewebe, das noch nie berührt worden war und erreichte diesen einen Punkt, der ihr jegliches Denken raubte.

Sie stöhnte, keuchte und schrie. Der erste Höhepunkt war schon atemberaubend gewesen, aber dieses tiefere Ziehen, diese Kombination aus dem Wissen, _was _er berührte und _wie_ gut, machten sie willenlos. Immer heftiger bewegte sie ihren Unterleib gegen den seinen, krallte ihre Nägel hilfesuchend in seine Schultern, weil sie Angst hatte... vor was wusste sie selbst wohl nicht genau. Vielleicht davor, dass er einfach aufhörte. Oder sie es kein zweites Mal schaffen würde in diese ungeahnten Höhen zu driften. Oder aber genau davor, den Boden zu verlieren und irgendwo im Raum zu schweben.

Er stieß sie immer drängender, küsste sie fordernd und seinen Rhythmus steigernd verkrampfte er sich über ihr. Wildzuckend spürte sie, wie er für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihr noch härter wurde und durch seinen zuckenden Penis eine Reibung entstand, die ihr ebenfalls die Erlösung brachte.

Sie bäumte sich in einem endlos scheinenden Höhepunkt unter ihm auf, seinen Namen heraus pressend: „Marc..."

Das Erste, was sie bewusst wieder wahrnahm, war das feuchte Lecken an ihrem großen Zeh, nachdem sie aus ihrem traumlosen Erschöpfungsschlaf wieder zu sich kam. Gretchen platzierte ihre Füße wieder unter die Decke und zog sie höher über ihre Schultern, weil Marcs Atem sie furchtbar kitzelte.

Stirn runzelnd überlegte sie, was sie da gerade im Halbschlaf dachte.

_Woher kam die Decke? Und wie konnte Marc in ihren Zeh beißen, wenn sein Kopf auf Augenhöhe mit ihrem war?_

Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf, sah die Konturen des Wohnzimmers nur verschwommen, erspähte aber etwas ungewöhnlich Flauschiges auf der Lehne der Couch. Aus großen gelbgrünen Augen wurde sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick fixiert, der für immer den ersten Eindruck festhalten würde. Eine süße schwarzweiße Katze mit einer noch niedlicheren rosa Nase gähnte sie an und marschierte dann über ihre zugedeckten Beine zu ihrem Schoß. Je näher das kleine Ungetüm kam, desto lauter hörte Gretchen das kleine Wollknäuel schnurren.

Sich mehrmals im Kreis drehend suchte das Kätzchen die perfekte Position um sich auf dem Frauenkörper niederzulegen und war von den weichen Oberschenkeln unter der Decke scheinbar sehr angetan.

„Bist du aber eine Süße", flüsterte Gretchen, damit sie den neben ihr schlafenden Marc nicht weckte.

„Du musst nicht flüstern, Hasenzahn!", brummte Marc verschlafen hinter ihr in ein Sofakissen hinein, bevor er sich auch aufsetzte.

„Morgen", sagte sie freundlich, schaute aber nur auf die Katze in ihrem Schoß, die ihren Hals lang streckte, um dort gekrault zu werden.

„Ist die _niedlich_!", quietschte die Blonde entzückt.

„Diva – Gretchen. Gretchen – Diva!", sagte er trocken.

Gretchen wühlte hinter sich nach dem Kissen und schlug ihn damit. Die kleine Katze schaute Gretchen vorwurfsvoll an. Und sicher nicht, weil ihr Herrchen verdroschen wurde, sondern weil sich der bequeme Körper dadurch zu sehr bewegte.

„Du hast ja einen tollen Besitzer, der dich noch nicht mal sofort vorgestellt hat."

Marc rollte mit den Augen, rutschte hinter Gretchen lang und stand auf. Hinterm Sofa fand er seine Shorts, die er sich rasch überstreifte:

„Willst du auch Kaffee?"

„Nein Danke. Hast du Leckerli?"

„Bitte?" fragte er ungläubig, während seine Assistenzärztin weiterhin fasziniert seine Katze streichelte. Er wunderte sich sehr, dass Gretchen nicht wie jede andere Frau vor ihr gefragt hatte, warum ausgerechnet er eine Katze besaß. Oder wenn es schon ein Haustier sein musste, warum dann nicht einen Hund?

„Ja, so Brekkies, oder so! Ich will sie füttern", griente sie. Die Ablenkung des Kätzchens war gut, es half über ihr wild klopfendes Herz hinweg, wie man sich nach so einem außergewöhnlichen Stelldichein verhielt.

„Gefressen wird nur über 'm Napf."

„Och", sie verzog die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

Den Kaffeefilter zum Bersten mit zermahlenem Bohnenpulver gefüllt, wartete er darauf, dass das Wasser in seine Tasse lief. Verstohlen schaute er immer wieder zu seiner charakterlosen Katze, die sich unvoreingenommen auf Gretchen gestürzt hatte. Normalerweise fauchte sie jeden Besucher misstrauisch an, kratzte sogar manchmal. Aber bei der Tochter seines Chefs machte dieses Tier eine Ausnahme.

Blöde Katze!

„Wie bist du überhaupt zu so einer lieben Katze gekommen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es würde dir sicher gefallen, wenn ich dir jetzt erzähle, dass ich sie im Winter am Straßenrand halbverhungert aufgelesen habe und mich dann wochenlang aufopfernd um sie gekümmert habe, nicht?"

Herausfordernd sah Gretchen ihn an.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle: „Mein Vater hat sie mir letztes Jahr geschenkt. Zum Posten des Oberarztes!", fügte er den letzten Satz an.

Gretchen kicherte mädchenhaft: „Das war sehr... _nett_ von deinem Vater!"

„Hmpf", machte Marc, nahm den Filter von der Tasse und marschierte zurück zu Gretchen aufs Sofa.

„Die ist aber auch süß. Ich wollte ja früher immer eine Katze haben. Aber Jochen hat eine Katzenallergie und in unserer... in meiner alten Wohnung waren Haustiere verboten."

„Wenn dein Bruder ausgezogen ist, kannst du die Diva gern haben", in seiner Stimme war kein Fünkchen von Sarkasmus zu erkennen.

„Marc!", ermahnte Gretchen.

Für einen kleinen Moment blitzten seine Grübchen.

„Bist du auf den Namen selbst gekommen?"

„Ich wüsste ja durchaus was Besseres als über das Tier zu reden", raunte er nah an ihrem Ohr, fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger ihre nackte Wirbelsäule hinab zum Steißbein.  
Die gewünschte Reaktion, ein Zittern, kam sofort, aber sie seufzte resigniert: „Hört sich verlockend an, aber ich muss langsam mal nach Hause..."

Marc lehnte sich stöhnend gegen die Rückenlehne und fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal übers Gesicht. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du vor zwei Stunden noch schreiend zum Orgasmus gekommen und jetzt schon wieder so verklemmt bist. Ich seh' schon, dein kleines Problem wird eine längerfristige Aufgabe."

„Für langfristig bist du doch überhaupt nicht der Typ."

„Soll heißen?", fragte er in seiner besten Oberarztmanier.

„Nun... Du hast mit dieser Nina doch auch nur drei Jahre ausgehalten, bis du sie verlassen hast."

Marc grinste in seine Tasse hinein: „Wer sagt denn, dass _ich sie_ verlassen habe?"

Forsch, sodass Diva von Gretchens Schoß hüpfte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Sie hat dich verlassen? Das tut mir leid, Marc!", sagte sie ehrlich betroffen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ein Marc Meier mal verlassen worden war.

Verschmitzt grinsend nickte er: „Ich hab sie mehrfach betrogen, und irgendwann war es durch dummen Zufall eine ihrer Freundinnen!"

Gretchen stand der Mund offen: „Du bist ein Mistkerl! Genau wie Peter-"

„Hei, ich hab einer Frau niemals das Versprechen gegeben, sie zu heiraten! Ich bin also ganz und gar nicht wie dein Schlappschwanz von einem Verlobten!"

Gretchen zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen: „Ex-Verlobten."

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal."

Wenn es doch bloß so wäre, dachte Gretchen resigniert. Es tat noch immer so weh, wenn sie an Peter dachte. Es half nicht, das Hochzeitskleid zu verbrennen, und mit dem feschen Gynäkologen vor seinen Eltern eine Liebesgeschichte zu schauspielern. Oder mit ihrem Oberarzt und ehemaligen Schwarm aus der Unterstufe auf seiner Couch leidenschaftlichen Sex zu haben. Dieser dumpfe Schmerz war auch zwei Wochen nach der Trennung so vernichtend existent, dass sie sich wünschte an Alzheimer zu erkranken um alles ganz schnell zu vergessen.

„Sag bloß, du willst noch was von dem?" Belustigt schaute er sie an.

„Du verstehst das nicht", wehrte sie ab.

„Vermutlich hast du recht – mir fehlen die rosaroten Synapsen, die mich einem Rheinland-Proleten hinterher flennen lassen."

„Er kommt eigentlich aus Österreich und ich mag Köln - immer noch. ", wandte Gretchen ein.

Stirn runzelnd betrachtete er Gretchens nachdenkliches Gesicht: „Du bist in der Hauptstadt aufgewachsen, wie kann man sich denn dann mit einer Provinzstadt wie _Köln_ zufrieden geben?"

„Du warst noch nie dort, oder?", fragte Gretchen belustigt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Stadt ist atemberaubend schön. Die _Menschen _sind dort einfach viel netter...", sie brach ab. Was war das hier? Wollte sie Marc wirklich von ihren Beweggründen erzählen, warum die letzten zehn Jahre in Köln, die besten ihres Lebens gewesen waren – zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Peter sie mit der neueingestellten Arzthelferin Desiree betrogen hatte? Dort lebten nicht nur die zwei wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, neben ihrer Familie, sondern sie verband so viel mit ihrer alten Alma Mater und mit ihrem Professor, der sie nie als das angesehen hatte, was ihr im ersten Semester hier in Berlin passiert war: die Erhebung auf ein Podest, etwas Besseres zu sein, Vorteile zu haben, weil sie das _Professorentöchterchen _war.

„Sag mal, kann ich bei dir auch duschen? Ich miefe aus jeder Pore nach dreckigem Sex", lockerte sie ihre eigenen Gedanken wieder auf.

„Soll ich mitkommen? Spart Wasser!", er leckte sich verrucht über die Unterlippe. Dass er allerdings ins geheim darüber lachte, was sie für „dreckigen Sex" hielt, ließ er keineswegs anklingen.

a/n:

3. Liebe Leserinnen,

so geht das nicht!

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freu mich riesig über eure Kommentare und euer Lob und über die Freude auf etwaige Kapitel. Aber mich gleich am Anfang meiner FF mit einer Vielzahl Hymnen zu überhäufen schadet einerseits meinem Ego (ihr seit alle so toll, danke)!

Und andererseits macht es mir Angst!

Ihr habt alle Erwartungserwartungen (tolles Wort Amira, ich könnte es nicht besser beschreiben), von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich diese auch erfüllen werde, geschweige überhaupt kann!

Diese Story ist ein Schuss ins Blaue und ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung, dass ich für **Baby Love** und **Rain** detaillierte Charakterstudien angefertigt habe (Seitenlang!).

Hier habe ich nichts vorbereitet, nichts überdacht, den groben Plot nicht aufgeschrieben, geschweige die grobe Richtung in meinem Kopf schon fertig gedacht. Habe mit drei Folgen und ein paar Minuten gar keinen Ansatz in was für eine Richtung ich schreiben kann.

**Das ist absolut nicht mein Stil.**

Ich bin ein pedantischer, penibler, alles durchdenkender, leicht neurotischer, perfektionsanstrebender, vorausschauender Verschnitt eines FF-Autors, der in all seinen Geschichten eines bisher noch nie gemacht hat: Improvisiert.

Also bitte, wenn ihr fundierte Kritik jeglicher Art habt, scheut euch bitte nicht, mir diese zu schreiben. Nur so werde ich besser und kann dieser Geschichte vielleicht doch noch **Tiefe **verleihen.

Damit meine ich keine Wünsche für einen Plot sondern Hilfestellungen bei Handlungen, Aussagen oder Umschreibungen, die euch nicht gefallen und das **Warum**.

Ich hoffe dies ist nicht zuviel verlangt und ihr versteht, dass ich diesen Ausgleich zu der Flut an positiver Resonanz einfach brauche... ich meine, was würdet ihr machen, wenn **MissBlond** (ich liebe ihre Valentinstags-FF!) euch ein Kommentar hinterlässt, dass sie sich gern von eurem Schreiben eine Scheibe abschneiden würde. Oder **Greta **die so süß schon seit meiner letzten FF meinen treuen Groupie spielt und jedes Wort das ich schreibe verschlingt und für positiv bewertet.

Zu großes Ego + Selbstzweifel am Plot = ChaosManney... _ **HILFE**

4. Zu guter Letzt: schreibt mir wie ihr ins neue Jahr gekommen seit,... Neujahr macht mich nämlich immer so schön nostalgisch! :D

lg

manney


	4. Smelling Fishy

**Kapitel 04 – Smelling Fishy**

_Einfach abhauen sollte man, einfach weggehen in eine andere Stadt, zu anderen Menschen, zu einem neuen Leben._

_(Anne Steinwart)_

Sie hatte Marcs Angebot, mit ihm gemeinsam zu duschen ausgeschlagen, ihn stattdessen damit beauftragt die Knöpfe wieder an ihre Bluse anzunähen. Er hatte ihr den Vogel gezeigt, doch sie beharrte auf ihrer Bitte, schließlich würde er nicht wollen, dass durch ihre Mutter, die ihre Wäsche momentan wusch, ihrem Vater zu Ohren getragen werden könnte, dass Dr. Marc Meier, seines Zeichens Angestellter von Professor Doktor Franz Haase, seiner Tochter die Bluse ungeduldig aufgerissen hatte.

Natürlich war es unfair, ihn so unter Druck zu setzen, aber er hätte ihr ja auch ganz sanft die Bluse ausziehen können, wie es Peter immer getan hatte.

Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie er auf dem Hocker vor dem Flügel gesessen und tatsächlich mit Nadel und Faden ihre Bluse geflickt hatte, nachdem sie aus dem Bad zurückgekommen war.

Der Abschied war dann ein bisschen peinlich geworden, sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihn zu küssen und er hatte sich schon wieder über ihren Stock im Hintern beschwert – letztendlich hatte sie ihm deshalb einfach nur die Hand gegeben und ihm gesagt, dass sie sich ja morgen früh auf der Arbeit sehen würden.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, drängte sich auch ein bisschen Enttäuschung in ihre chaotischen Gedanken: Er hätte ja wenigstens mal fragen können, ob er sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Anstelle dessen hatte er hinter ihr seine Wohnungstür geschlossen.

Sie seufzte. Es war alles so verquer. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so... sie sich so gut aber gleichzeitig überfordert gefühlt, wie mit ihm an diesem Morgen.

Körperlich gut, aber auf der psychischen Ebene unverstanden – aber so musste das wohl sein, wenn man mit jemandem schlief, für den man keine Liebe empfand oder der im Gegenzug nicht in sie verliebt war.

Klinisch in der Senkrechten, animalisch in der Horizontalen.

Dabei war sie sich immer noch genauso unsicher wie vor ihrem Besuch, ob das, was sie getan hatte, die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Sie benutzte einen Menschen um sich besser zu fühlen – und auch wenn Marc dies augenscheinlich gern in Kauf nahm, um mit ihr _Spaß _zu haben, so meldete sich ihr Gewissen, _ihre Grille_, erheblich laut im Hinterkopf. War sie wirklich so erbärmlich und dachte, dass durch hemmungslosen Sex der Schmerz weniger werden würde?

Für Minuten – okay, Stunden – war zwar der Verrat vergessen, dafür kam er jetzt, während sie mit dem Rad zum Anwesen ihrer Eltern fuhr, umso heftiger zurück. Noch dazu war sie so wund zwischen den Beinen, wie eine Jungfrau. Marc hatte wohl doch recht behalten.

Sie seufzte, während sie über die Landstraße radelte:

* * *

Sie war schon seit frühster Kindheit jemand gewesen, der Veränderungen jeglicher Art verabscheute.

Ihr Vater hatte in einem Sommer, während sie bei ihrer Oma gewesen war, ihr Zimmer neu tapezieren lassen. Aus dem Kiefernkinderzimmer war ein frisches Jugendzimmer geworden und ihr Vater hatte es ihr ganz stolz präsentiert. Sie war aber völlig überfordert mit dieser Veränderung und hatte wochenlang abends in ihrem Bett geweint, weil sie die Sticker-Sammlung, die sie um ihren Bettkasten geklebt hatte, verloren hatte.

Natürlich bestand das Leben aus Veränderungen, nur wollte sie diese selbst bestimmen, zu einer Zeit, die sie ebenfalls selbst festlegte und ihr niemand reinreden konnte bzw. sollte. Wenn sie etwas ändern wollte, dann weil es ihr nach allen Pro und Kontras sinnig vorkam, etwas Neues zu beginnen. Und am Anfang der zwölften Klasse hatte sie sich darauf vorbereitet, dass mit dem Abitur eine neue Herausforderung kommen würde: das Studium.

Ihr ganzes Leben würde sich dann verändern. Der lange Weg von der Außenseiterin, der Streberin zu einer ernstzunehmenden Medizinstudentin, die man mochte, obwohl ihr Noten und Wissen wichtig waren.

In vielen träumerischen Büchern ihrer Jugend hatte sie davon gelesen, dass alles, was nach der Schule kam, _besser _werden würde. Doch das Leben war kein Buch, keine amerikanische Teenager-Komödie und ihr erstes Semester hier in Berlin an der Charité war, um es kurz in einer Phrase zu beschreiben: die Hölle auf Erden.

Bei ihrem Nachnamen hatten bei der einen Hälfte ihrer Kommilitonen alle Alarmglocken geklingelt, bei der anderen war Gretchen sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie ernsthaft diese Nettigkeit gemeint war.

Es war die Schulzeit quasi reloaded. Gemobbt, aber diesmal als Professorentöchterchen – nicht für ihr Übergewicht oder ihre leicht hervorstehenden Schneidezähne, sondern für etwas, was sie liebte: ihren Vater.

Mit dem sie sich wochenlang gezofft hatte, weil sie ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen am Ende des ersten Semesters gestellt hatte: Eine neue Universität am anderen Ende Deutschlands und in einer kleineren Kölner Uniklinik, weit weg von Professoren, die ihren Vater persönlich kannten. Sie hatte viel recherchiert, zu einer Zeit in der sich viele ihrer Mitstudenten auf die erste Prüfung vorbereitet hatten.

Hannover wäre ihr lieb gewesen, nicht ganz so weit entfernt wie letztlich Köln, aber selbst dort hatte sie ein Professor an ihrem Nachnamen erkannt. Und dies, obwohl der Name Haase so häufig in Deutschland vorkam wie König.

In den ersten Semesterferien hatte sie die wichtigsten Sachen zusammengepackt und war, ohne sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden, umgezogen. In ein kleines Apartment, das zu einer Studenten-WG heranwachsen sollte.

Als ihr damals die Tür von einem kleinen asiatischen Mädchen geöffnet wurde, hatte Gretchen gedacht, sie wäre im falschen Film gelandet. Mit der gefühlten Größe der Assistentin des Tatort-Rechtsmediziners Börne war die Japanerin mehr als dreißig Zentimeter kleiner als Gretchen – und war dies bis heute geblieben.

Yuuka Jitsukawa, oder Jitsukawa Yuuka. Fließender Fluss des gut duftenden Aromas, wenn man es übersetzen wollte. Und als genauso verrückt wie ihr Name war, hatte sich dieses kleine Persönchen entpuppt. Gretchen mochte sie auf Anhieb.

Die Wohnung war groß genug gewesen für drei Leute, aber die ersten zwei Wochen hatten die beiden noch alleine gewohnt – hatten zusammen gekocht und Gretchen hatte das wohlige Gefühl im Bauch gehabt eine echte Freundin gefunden zu haben, so ähnlich waren sie sich gewesen.

Okay, mal abgesehen von Yuukas Vorliebe für alte schwarzweiße Filme aus den 1930er Jahren und wie fast jeder Japaner die Liebe zu den Comics mit den großen Glubschaugen. Aber sie hatten gleiche politische Ansichten geteilt, waren der Überzeugung gewesen, dass Heidi Klum niemals Claudia Schiffer würde übertrumpfen können und waren beide in Schulzeiten gemobbt worden. Denn als Kleinwüchsige war man noch so viel angriffsfähiger als durch krumme Zähne, Übergewicht oder schlussendlich „Tochter-sein". Sie hatten über alles reden können, über die gleichen Dinge gelacht und waren beide so ordentlich gewesen wie das Durcheinander einer Nudelsuppe, die im Restaurant von Yuukas Eltern serviert wird.

Genau einen Tag bevor das neue, für Gretchen wieder erste, Semester angefangen hatte, hatte es an der Tür geklingelt und noch ein Student hatte einziehen wollen.

Obwohl Gretchen aus der Hauptstadt kam, waren ihr homosexuelle Menschen fast gänzlich fremd gewesen. Es war oft gemunkelt worden, dass eine ihrer Lehrerinnen einen weiblichen Partner gehabt hatte – bestätigt worden war dies aber nie. Auch sonst hatte sie niemanden gekannt, der lesbisch oder schwul gewesen war, dafür war sie einfach zu behütet aufgewachsen. Dies sollte sich aber ab jenem Zeitpunkt ändern, als Stefano Alvarez-Schmidt, kurz Steffi (oder wie Yuuka sie nach einer betrunkenen Nacht getauft hatte: Steffi-chan), in Gretchens und auch Yuukas Leben getreten war. Anders als die kleine Japanerin und sie selbst war Steffi ein Paradiesvogel gewesen, keine von der Schule geschundene Seele, absolut selbstbewusst und hatte sogar eine Affäre mit einem _älteren,_ verheirateten Mann gehabt. Die moralischen Werte hatten weit auseinander geklafft und trotzdem waren alle drei auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen, hatten sich perfekt ergänzt und wusste der eine mal nicht weiter, war Verlass gewesen, dass man sich gleich zwei, immer unterschiedliche, Ansichten anhören konnte.

Gretchen war nicht mehr allein gewesen und hatte als angehende Ärztin mit einem baldigen Archäologen und einer versessenen Geophysikerin zusammengewohnt, während sie sich direkt im ersten Semester Hals über Kopf in Peter Lechner verknallt hatte, der zu dieser Zeit schon Ersties betreute und sie mehr als vier Jahre viele Tränen gekostet hatte, weil er nämlich vergeben gewesen war.

In festen Händen.

Unerreichbar.

Und trotzdem war sie so dankbar gewesen für jede Sekunde, die sie mit ihm hatte verbringen dürfen.

Seine damalige Freundin hatte in Gretchen nie eine Konkurrentin gesehen, sie war noch nicht mal eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn Peter ihr bei medizinischen Fragen geholfen, oder er mit ihr Altklausuren durchgearbeitet hatte.

Steffi hatte Gretchen damals oft geraten, ihn _nur _in Plastikfolie gewickelt mit einem Pelzmantel zu überraschen, dabei würde jeder Mann schwach werden (und Steffi wusste, wovon sie redete, denn sie hatte es selbst ausprobiert).

Yuuka hingegen hatte ihr die Hand gehalten und gesagt: „Wenn du bereit bist, wirst du glücklich sein!"  
Die liebe, gute Yuuka war ein wandelnder Glückskeks gewesen, auch wenn diese bekanntlich aus China kamen.

Irgendwann war es dann so weit gewesen, Peter und Jaquelina hatten sich getrennt, sie hatte ihn rausgeworfen und Peter hatte, zu Gretchens Entsetzen, ausgerechnet bei ihr um Asyl gebeten.

Steffi war strickt dagegen gewesen. Sie hatte keinen Mann in der WG geduldet.

Auf Gretchens Einwand, dass Steffi selbst ein Mann war, war sie gar nicht erst eingegangen. Steffi hatte immer wieder verkündet, dass es wohl einen _Grund_ für die Trennung gegeben haben muss, und wenn man Peter rausgeworfen hatte, es wohl auch an ihm gelegen hatte.

Yuuka war wild umhergehüpft, mit glasigen Augen: „Er hat endlich seine Liebe für Gretchen erkannt und es seiner Freundin gesagt!"

Steffi hatte resigniert die Luft aus seinen Nasenlöchern geschnaubt, da sie einfach überstimmt worden war. Es war nicht so gewesen, dass sie Peter nicht gemocht hatte – im Gegenteil. Aber jeder Mann, der nach über fünf Jahren Beziehung von seiner Frau vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, umgab ein dunkleres Geheimnis.

Noch am selben Abend, als Peter mit seiner Reisetasche in Gretchens Zimmer gezogen war, hatte sie ihre Unschuld verloren.

Nach dem Erlebnis heute Morgen mit Marc wusste sie, warum ihr Sex nie Spaß gemacht und sie nie verstanden hatte, was Steffi so toll an dieser Tätigkeit fand. Doch woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass es da mehr gab, wenn sie es doch nie gespürt hatte – nicht mal ansatzweise?

In dieser Zeit war alles wunderbar gewesen – sie hatte sich mit ihrem Vater wieder angenähert, versucht ihm zu erklären, warum sie sich für eine neue Stadt entschieden hatte und ihm versöhnlich beigebracht, dass sie einen Freund hatte. Ihre Mutter war sofort ganz entzückt gewesen von dem angehenden Kinderarzt und potentiellen Schwiegersohn. Ihr Vater hatte längere Zeit gebraucht um mit ihm warm zu werden.

An einem heißen Sommerabend kurz vor ihrem letzten Semester war sie alleine nach Berlin gekommen und hatte stundenlang mit ihrem Vater geredet, über alles, die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft und viele Entschuldigungen ihrerseits, auch dass sie so hitzköpfig gewesen war, ihren Vater nicht doch in ihre Pläne einzuweihen oder ihn um Rat zu fragen.

Nach fast sechs Jahren Studium war sie weiser geworden, ausgeglichener, nicht mehr gehetzt von alten Schuldämonen und hatte in einer fremden Stadt nicht nur die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden, sondern auch zwei Freundinnen, mit denen sie durch dick und dünn und dünn und dünner gegangen war.

Steffis mehrfach wechselnde Partner wurden mit Spaß und Sektfrühstücken weggeschwemmt, alte Humphrey-Bogart-Filme hatten über den Tod von Yuukas Mutter hinweg geholfen und Gretchens anfänglicher Liebeskummer Peter betreffend wurde in massig Kubikmetern Eis eingefroren. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war diese Zeit dann doch die Beste ihres Lebens geworden.

Die RomComs hatten sich bewahrheitet.

Nach dem wilden Studentenleben war die erste gemeinsame Wohnung mit Peter gekommen, Steffi hatte ihr erstes Engagement im Pariser („Paris meine Schneckchen. Ich werde mich direkt unterm Eiffelturm so was von durchvögeln lassen, dass ich ein Jahr lang nicht mehr sitzen kann!") Louvre bekommen und Yuuka war zurück zu ihrem Vater gezogen, über das kleine Restaurant, hatte solange ausgeholfen, bis sie beim Katasteramt Köln einen festen Job angeboten bekommen hatte –blieb aber auch danach noch dort wohnen.

Gemütlich hatte Gretchen ihren Arzt im Praktikum geschoben, sich zu jeder Gelegenheit mit ihren Freundinnen getroffen und Peter einmal monatlich zum sonntägigen Mittagessen bei der Familie Haase gezerrt. Sie hatten Urlaub in der Steiermark bei seinen Eltern gemacht, wo er ihr auch den Antrag gemacht hatte, und – wie sie erst kürzlich erfahren hatte – hatten ihre Eltern ihrem Verlobten ohne ihr Wissen Geld für den Traum einer gemeinsame Praxis geliehen.

Der Rest, der kam, ist Geschichte.

* * *

Seufzend schob sie ihr Fahrrad in die Garage und betrat das Haus:  
„Mama?", rief sie aus, aber niemand antwortete.

Die Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte die Zeit von halb eins an.

Gretchen runzelte die Stirn: normalerweise machte ihre Mutter zu dieser Zeit doch schon Mittagessen! Wo war sie nur?  
Auf dem Sims des Steinkamins entdeckte Gretchen einen geknickten Zettel:

_Mache Kurzurlaub mit Elisabeth. Macht euch keine Sorgen – Mama! PS: Gretchen, schalte endlich dein Handy wieder ein!_

Das war ihr aber mehr als neu, dass ihre Mutter einfach so in den Urlaub fuhr, da war doch was oberfaul...

lg

manney


	5. SMS Talk (Pillow Talk)

**Kapitel 05 SMS Talk (Pillow Talk)**

_Es gibt Träume, die in Erfüllung gehen, und solche, die man begraben muss, damit sie ewig leben._

_(Zenta Maurina)_

Rücklings ließ sich Gretchen auf ihr Bett plumpsen.

Der Tag war schon verrückt genug und nun war auch noch ihre Mutter verschwunden. Na ganz prima. Nicht, dass sie sich eine Standpauke gewünscht hätte, wie sie so leichtsinnig sein konnte und ihren Handyakku leer werden lassen hatte, aber die seichten Worte ihrer Mutter waren immer so... moralisch korrekt. Vermutlich wollte sie, dass man ihr aufzeigte, wie falsch sie handelte sei es auch im übertragenden Sinne nur der Akku.

„Wo warst _du_ denn?", Jochen kam ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Zimmer gepoltert. Mit einem Joghurtbecher in der einen Hand, den Teelöffel im Mund und sich ganz ungeniert den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend ließ er sich ungefragt auf den Kinderbürostuhl fallen.

„Im Krankenhaus", log sie.

Jochens Augenbrauen schossen unter seinen Haaransatz: „Ach? Wie lange denn?"  
„Bis eben", sie schaute beschämt auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Komisch, dass Papa vorhin angerufen hat, um dich zu irgendeiner Nadja auszufragen, und du _weder _im Krankenhaus warst, _noch _hier!"

Ihr Blick schweifte nichtssagend durch ihr Zimmer.

„Du warst mit dem Meier unterwegs, eh?", stichelte ihr kleiner Bruder hämisch.

„Wehe, du sagst Papa was!"  
Jochen schob sich den kleinen Finger in den Mund und streckte ihn seiner Schwester hin.

Angewidert drehte die sich weg: „Haben wir das früher wirklich gemacht? Ist ja ekelig!", steckte sich aber ebenfalls ihren kleinen Finger in den Mund und verhakte diesen mit dem von Jochen.

„Steffi hat mehrfach angerufen, dass du ihn umgehend zurückrufen sollst! Sie hat den ganzen Morgen Telefonterror betrieben", wechselte er das Thema.

„Was sie die letzten Wochen immer gemacht hat nur hat Mama mich immer verleugnet. Weißt du eigentlich warum Mama so kurzfristig auf und davon ist? Nicht gerade ihre Art!", aber wen versuchte sie da gerade selbst zu beruhigen? Es war doch egal, ob ihre Mutter von der Rolle war: Sie hatte mit Marc _geschlafen_!

Das war auch nicht ihre Art, wie Schwester Sabine sehr salbungsvoll festgestellt hatte.

Jochen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat Werner Elli wieder betrogen und Mama spielt den Clown zum Gemüt Erheitern?"

„Hm...", machte die Blonde unschlüssig. Was Jochen sagte, war schon einleuchtend, aber ihre Mutter hätte ihr doch normalerweise persönlich Bescheid gegeben!

„Ich bin dann mal weg, duschen und dann muss ich zurück ins Krankenhaus. Papa ist ein echter Sklaventreiber ich glaube ich mache doch mit Jura weiter."

Gretchen verdrehte die Augen, besaß aber die Frechheit ihn anzugrinsen. Jochen war ein hervorragender junger Mann, schlau, liebenswert, ehrgeizig, dennoch hilfsbereit und leicht verschroben, aber er war ganz sicher kein geborener Arzt.

Er bräuchte vielleicht ein Ferien-Semester, um die Paragraphen wieder liebzugewinnen, aber alles war besser, als nur wegen einer gescheiterten Beziehung die letzten fünf Semester einfach über den Haufen zu werfen.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie hart mal wieder, denn im Umkehrschluss bedeutete dies, dass man seine Pläne auch nicht für einen Mann über den Haufen hätte werfen dürfen, was sie zweifelsohne blind getan hatte.

Nachdem Jochen gegangen war, kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Plastikhandy, schloss es an die Stromversorgung an, und schlief danach geschafft ein.

Stunden später fühlte sie sich zwar immer noch wie gerädert, aber das unaufhörliche Vibrieren eingehender SMS im Minutentakt war einfach nicht mehr zu ignorieren.

Siebenundzwanzig neue Nachrichten von Steffi, zwei von ihrer Mutter, eine von Yuuka und eine von einer ihr unbekannten Nummer und ein Anruf auf der Mailbox von Peter... die sie wie die letzten Male auch direkt löschte.

Bärbel erinnerte Gretchen daran, dass sie die Blumen im Wohnzimmer zu gießen hatte, während sie weg war und mit Jochen was gesundes zu Abend essen sollte. Yuuka flehte sie an, dass sie sich doch nicht nur sporadisch melden sollte, weil sie sich Sorgen machte und Steffi fragte auf verschiedenste Arten, ob sie, Gretchen, es nicht albern fände, nur wegen eines Mannes die Stadt zu verlassen. Gerade Köln, wo es dort doch ihrer, Steffis, Meinung nach, die feschesten Männer gab.

Gretchen hatte sich überlegt am Wochenende bei ihren beiden Freundinnen anzurufen.

Die letzte Mitteilung ließ sie aber erst mal hyperventilieren: „_Ich hätte dich küssen sollen..._" Sofort wusste sie, dass die SMS von Mehdi war.

Er wollte sie doch küssen? Das war... _schlecht_!

Ganz, ganz schlecht.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief kreuz und quer durchs Zimmer.

Warum schrieb er so was, und hatte es nicht einfach gemacht? Der wichtigste Aspekt jedoch war, weshalb machte es Gretchen so wuschig?  
Sie hatte gerade erst mit Marc geschlafen, da konnte es doch nicht sein, dass ein anderer Mann ihr solches Herzklopfen bereitete mit einer simplen SMS, oder?  
Mit dem Kopf zuerst schmiss sie sich bäuchlings zurück auf ihr Bett.

Ihr Leben war ein einziges Chaos.

Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt schlug sie auf ihr Kopfkissen ein.

Wie konnte man mit jemanden flirten, der in einen verliebt war, aber mit jemandem schlafen, der in einen nicht verliebt war und der jenige selber über seinen Ex noch nicht hinweg war?

Um wieder klarere Gedanken zu fassen machte sie das einzig Richtige: sie schrieb in ihr Tagebuch.

Am Abend kam Gretchen von einer miserablen und niederschmetternden Einkaufstour zurück. Die Waage hatte doch angezeigt, dass sie abgenommen hatte, doch warum sah dann alles, was sie heute anprobiert hatte so... _furchtbar_ an ihr aus?

Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs gelbe Cordsofa im Wohnzimmer plumpsen?.

Einen Bikini hatte sie zwar ergattern können, aber es war nur die zweite ach, was redete sie achte Wahl gewesen. Ein wunderschöner Zweiteiler war ihr in einem angesagten Markenladen aufgefallen: ein seitlich gebundener Bikini in Weiß mit Silberstreifen und nicht zu gewagtem Höschen machten ihren Mund ganz wässerig solange bis sie in der Umkleide vor dem Spiegel stand. Ihre Haut war für das Weiß zu blass und durch den ungünstigen Schnitt sah es so aus, als ob sie Hängeti... einen Hängebusen hatte, was keinesfalls so war. Wenn es etwas an ihrem Körper gab, auf das sie stolz war, dann auf ihre Brüste. Viele weitere Kombis waren ebenfalls ein Griff ins Klo gewesen: grün getigert, Zebralook, Triangel-BH (sie würde nie wieder so etwas anziehen, es war einfach nur demütigend) Sport-Bikini, in dem sie aussah wie eine Presswurst und so weiter... Mitgenommen hatte sie dann den guten, alten, schwarzen Adidas, mit breiten Neckholder-Trägern, einem schlichten Slip mit breitem Bündchen und natürlich den drei obligatorischen weißen Streifen.

Er sah... normal aus. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie Marc mit ihrem Auftritt in Atemlosigkeit versetzen würde. Es war seit ihrem Tagebucheintrag alles so klar was sie tun würde: Marc unglaublich sexy abblitzen lassen, sich von Peter _entlieben_ und wenn Mehdi dann noch wollte... ja dann würde sie den wohl einfühlsamsten Mann abbekommen, den sie je kennengelernt hatte. Der ihr das schönste erste Treffen, zumindest in Gedanken, verschafft hatte, das sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin noch im selben Geschäft, wo sie den Bikini gekauft hatte, einen kleinen silbernen Schlüsselanhänger zu kaufen, der in ausgestanzten Buchstaben _K.I.T.T. _formte. Marc hatte ja schließlich nächste Woche Geburtstag und, da er schon als Michael Knight auf der Leinenhochzeit ihrer Eltern aufgetaucht war, würde dieser Retro-Anhänger eine nette Geste sein. Die Umsetzung des Schenkens jedoch würde sie sich noch gründlicher überlegen, denn... schenkte man eigentlich seiner... _Affäre_ etwas zum einunddreißigsten Geburtstag? Eigentlich doch eher nicht!

„Da bist du ja, Kälbchen", begrüßte ihr Vater sie.

Bei seinem Kosewort verzog sie das Gesicht. Warum musste er noch immer den selben Spitznamen benutzen, den er ihr im Alter von zwei Jahren verpasst hatte? Und dies nur, weil sie im Zoo nie von den Kühen wegwollte um diesen stundenlang Löwenzahn hinzuhalten.

„Wie war dein Tag, Papa", fragte sie müde und streckte sich einmal auf dem Sofa der Länge nach aus.

„Gut", lächelte der alte Mann, verzog aber bei einem weiteren Gedanken das Gesicht:

„Sag, weißt du, warum Mama ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach weggefahren ist? Ist ja sonst nicht ihre Art."

Die Blonde presste die Augen fest zusammen: Wer sagte denn, was die Art eines Menschen war? Konnte man sich nicht einfach spontan entscheiden mal anders zu handeln? Dieser stille Einwand war allerdings nicht nicht nur auf ihre Mutter zu münzen, musste sie missmutig feststellen.

„Sie brauchte vielleicht einfach mal Zeit für sich soll ja vorkommen. Und sie hat uns ja auch einen Zettel dagelassen, Papa."  
„Kommt mir trotzdem spanisch vor!"

„Nun...", druckste Gretchen herum, wollte eigentlich nicht das Wiederholen, was Jochens Vermutung war.

„Ja?"

„Jochen meint ja, dass Elli Unterstützung bräuchte, weil Werner vielleicht... na du weißt schon", wie sollte man auch als Patenkind des vermeintlichen Betrügers, dem besten Freund dieses Mannes, noch dazu ihrem Vater, verklickern, dass eben dieser Jemand wohlmöglich fremdging?

„Oh...", machte Franz lahm.

„Muss ja nicht sein. Sie kommt ja sicher auch bald wieder...", beruhigend streichelte sie ihrem Vater über die Hand, lächelte dabei gutmütig.

„Und wie war dein Tag, Kälbchen?"

„Gut", antwortete sie genauso knapp, gähnte theatralisch und erhob sich.

„Aber sehr lang und... ich muss morgen früh raus... und sollte langsam mal schlafen gehen."

„Es ist erst acht... und es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Kälbchen?"  
„Was? Ja, natürlich, Papa.", log sie.

Nichts war in Ordnung.

_Gar nichts_.

Sie war noch immer dieses unmoralische Blondchen, das mit ihrem Oberarzt und ehemaligen Schulschwarm einen dreckigen One-Night-Stand gehabt hat. Und die ungute Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf plärrte ganz laut, dass sie sich wie eine Betrügerin vorkommen müsste, weil Mehdi ernste Absichten zu haben schien.

Franz zog die Stirn kraus, doch bevor er hinterfragen konnte, ob das, was seine Tochter gesagt hatte, wirklich wahr war, klingelte das Telefon, dessen Hörer er abnahm.

Ha! Das war Gretchens Zeichen sich vom Acker zu machen.

Der Schlaf jedoch kam nicht. Stundenlang drehte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, überlegte sich tausend Worte, mit denen sie Mehdi um Verzeihung bitten könnte, entschied sich dann aber wieder um und wollte die Unnahbare spielen. „Hinterher ist man immer schlauer", würde passen, denn war sie ehrlich zu sich selbst, musste sie schon gestehen, dass es merkwürdig war, dass man im Nachhinein eine SMS schrieb um jemanden mitzuteilen, dass man denjenigen küssen hätte sollen. Das war so... unromantisch.

Hinzu kam immer noch dieses Intermezzo mit Marc...

Warum hatte der Gynäkologe sich nicht auch Stunden zuvor entschieden, dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht nicht so durcheinander, sondern auf dem Weg in eine einfühlsame Beziehung, anstatt irgendwo zwischen Sofalehne und Besucherritze auf Marcs Couch.

Wild mit dem Kopf schüttelnd vergaß sie ihre Einschlaf-Bemühungen: Um kurz nach null Uhr griff sie zum Handy, die Abwesenden Anrufe von Steffi abermals ignorierend, rief Mehdis Nachricht auf und schrieb zurück:  
„Dann mach es das nächste Mal einfach...", tippte sie ein, löschte es aber gleich wieder.

„Warum hast du es denn nicht getan?", auch dies wurde sofort wieder gelöscht.

„Ich habe mit Marc Meier geschlafen, meinem Oberarzt! Es ist zu spät..." zu pathetisch und nicht _ganz_ der Wahrheit entsprechend.

„Hinterher ist man immer schlauer", schrieb sie tatsächlich; fand aber, dass es doch schon sehr gemein und höhnisch klang.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du geschrieben hast mein Handy ist kaputt", _sicher Gretchen und das kauft er dir auch garantiert ab!_, dachte sie resigniert.

Sie musste doch irgendwas tun, verdammt noch mal. Wie sollte sie ihm morgen heute in die Augen blicken, ohne dabei vor Scham im Boden zu versinken, weil sie entweder nichts zurückgeschrieben hatte, oder noch schlimmer: das Falsche?

Nur reichten 160 Zeichen gar nicht aus, um ihr Lebenschaos zu beschreiben. Beide Hände an ihre Schläfen gedrückt überlegte sie angestrengt, was sie Mehdi schreiben konnte, oder besser noch, wie sie ihm die Wahrheit mitteilen konnte ohne dabei wie ein pubertärer Teenager zu wirken.

„Lieber Mehdi"... War sie im Kindergarten, oder was?

Sie seufzte, löschte die letzten Worte und begann neu:

„_Ich hätte dich auch gern geküsst, aber... Wollen wir uns morgen vor der Arbeit treffen_?", die Taste fürs Senden gedrückt ließ sie sich wieder ins Kissen sinken. Ihr Herz raste schon nicht mehr ganz so heftig und auch das schlechte Gewissen ebbte langsam ab.

Kaum fünf Minuten später kam prompt Mehdis Antwort: „_Sehr gerne :)_"

Gut.

Dann würde sie also einem wirklich einfühlsamen, liebenswerten Mann in ein paar Stunden verklickern müssen, dass er toll war, aber sie selbst gerade so... voll von sich selbst und ihren Problemchen war, von ihren Gefühlen, dass sie sich jetzt gerade unmöglich in eine neue Beziehung mit ihm stürzen könnte.

Das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf nahm wieder zu und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

_War sie denn noch von allen guten Geistern besessen?_

a/n:

ja, ich weiß, es sind wieder zwei Wochen um, und ich bemühe mich wirklich, aber manchmal schicke ich Danni zu spät die Kapitel, sodass sie einfach nicht mehr fertig werden kann (ich böser Mensch, ich!).

Trotzdem gibt es relativ gute Nachrichten: ich bin mit dem achten Kapitel fertig *heureka!* und wahrscheinlich auch meine Feiertage-Januar-Depression überstanden. Und das ist doch schon mal was... achja, und ich habe mir überlegt, Baby Love und Rain und (später) den Sequel zum Sequel bei epubli binden zu lassen. Mit Cover. Mit ISBN-Nummer... *.* nur für mich (weils für 20 euro eh keiner kaufen würde XD). So als kleiner Push für die letzten FÜNF Jahre Doctors Diary (ja, meine Lieben, DD wird in diesem Sommer fünf Jahre (zumindest in der Ausstrahlung)... und ich kann mich erinnern als ob es gestern gewesen war, als ich in meinem alten Zimmer, auf meiner grauen Schlafcouch in meinem mit silberfarbenen Möbeln bestückten Zimmer vor meinem altrosa 4:3 LG-Röhrenfernseher gesessen habe (IM SOMMER!); es um 20:15 hell war und ich trotz extremer Hitze vor der Glotze lag, anstelle am Pool zu liegen oder etwas aufregenderes zu Unternehmen als fernzusehen. Bis heute bereue ich es keine Sekunde!)

Für mich ebenfalls wichtige Neuigkeiten: Es ist mal wieder passiert, ich werde international in **Großbritannien**, **Polen** und **Kroatien **gelesen.

Vielen, vielen Dank *.*

lg

manney

a/n:2

sind irgendjemandem bisher schon mal meine Phrasen unter der Kapitelüberschrift aufgefallen? Wenn nicht werde ich diese ab dem 10. Kapitel ersatzlos streichen _


	6. Fighting Keener

**Kapitel 06 – Fighting Keener**

_Lasst uns ja sagen zu jedem Tag – was gestern war, was morgen kommt, ist ohnehin schwer genug._

_(Dino Larese)_

Zitternd wartete sie am Fahrradständer auf Mehdis Mercedes-Kombi.

Die halbe Nacht hatte sie nicht geschlafen und war heute Morgen beinah schon vom Fahrrad gerutscht, so schwach fühlte sie sich. Einfach nicht bereit dazu ihren selbst zusammen gebrauten Hexenkessel auch auszulöffeln. Mit klappernden Zähnen kniff sie die Augen zusammen, formte in Gedanken noch einmal die Worte, die sie Mehdi gegenüber erwähnen könnte: eine Lebenskrise, sich noch entlieben müssen und ihn, gerade wo er vor kurzem erst seine Frau verloren hatte, nicht das Herz brechen, weil sie sich selbst einfach im Wege stand.

Das _hörte_ sich zwar gut an, _klang_ unausgesprochen in ihren Gedanken jedoch sehr hohl.

„Buh", machte jemand hinter ihr worauf ihr ein spitzer Schrei entwich.

„Warum so schreckhaft?", lachte Marc sardonisch, als sie sich zu ihm schüttelnd umgedreht hatte. Ihre Augen waren ganz glasig, er hoffte, dass dies nur an der wiedergekommen Kälte lag, und nicht etwa weil sie geheult hatte. Wegen ihm.

Eine wahrhaft grausige Vorstellung, vor allem wenn das der Professor spitz kriegen würde.

„Marc", fauchte sie unstet. „Musste das sein?"  
Er grinste: „Was bist du denn so kratzbürstig? Heute noch nicht gefi..."  
„Gretchen", rief Mehdi einige Meter entfernt. Blieb extra abseits stehen, damit er nicht zu nah an Marc heran kam. Er wusste nicht, zu was er sich noch alles hinreißen lassen würde.

„Mehdi...", ihr Blick wanderte von Marc zum Halbperser und zurück. Ihr Oberarzt, und das war er die nächsten Stunden bis zum Feierabend ausschließlich, schaute zerknirscht zu ihr hinunter.

„Du hast auf diesen Frauenversteher gewartet?", belustigt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen.

„Marc!", schalt Gretchen ihn und gab Mehdi einen entschuldigenden Blick.

„Ja, sie hat auf mich gewartet, Meier. Was dagegen?", fragte der Gynäkologe süffisant.  
Marc ging einige Schritte auf seinen... was Mehdi für ihn auch immer gerade war, zu.

Gretchen schob sich sofort zwischen die beiden Männer, da Marc gefährlich nah vor Mehdi stand und ihn herausfordernd anschaute.

„Marc, bitte", bemühte sich Gretchen die Situation auf der gefährlicheren Seite zu lösen. Sie wusste nicht, welches Problem die beiden auf einmal miteinander hatten, schließlich waren sie, als sie hier angefangen hatte, sehr nett miteinander umgegangen. Diesem Problem würde sie sich auch irgendwann mal annehmen, aber jetzt war es erstmal an der Zeit, _ihr_ Chaos zu entwirren.

Ein eisiger Blick streifte noch ein letztes Mal Mehdi, ehe Marc dann auf Gretchen hinabsah. Es würde wenig bringen, dem Gynäkologen eine reinzuwürgen, wenn die Tochter seines Chefs direkt danebenstand.

„In einer halben Stunde will ich dich in meinem Büro sehen. Kurvenbesprechung!"

Gretchen nickte, versuchte angestrengt sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihre Schultern augenblicklich an Spannung verloren, nachdem er einlenkte.

„Was hat das Arschloch denn von dir gewollt?", fragte Mehdi ungeniert, nahm sie bei den Händen, rieb diese in seinen liebevoll und küsste diese dann.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Es war eine Steilvorlage für die Wahrheit, nur wie schnell konnte sie diese erklären, wenn sie in einer halben Stunde bei Marc im Büro zu sitzen hatte und stundenlang in Mehdis braue Augen schauen könnte, _ohne _etwas zu sagen?

„Können wir langsam reingehen? Mir wird allmählich kalt...",

Irritiert aber wohlwollend führte er sie am Kreuzbein zum Krankenhauseingang, öffnete jede Tür, die sich nicht automatisch aufschob, bis zu seinem kleinen Büro mit dem Gyn-Stuhl.

Gretchens Hals war staubtrocken: Jetzt also würde sie ein Gespräch haben von elefantöser Seltsamkeit.

Mehdi allerdings hatte andere Pläne.

Sobald die blaue Tür hinter ihm geschlossen war, zog er die Blonde an ihren Schultern zu sich, um sie zu küssen – genau das, was sie ja in ihrer SMS beschrieben hatte, dass sie ihn nämlich auch gern geküsst hätte.

Überrumpelt von seiner ungeahnten Hitzigkeit dauerte es einige Herzschläge, bis sie sich von dem Halbperser lösen konnte.

Perplex taumelte sie einen Schritt nach hinten und fasste sie sich an die kalten Lippen: „W-was war das...?"

Lächelnd kam er auf sie zu, schob die Hände an ihren Wangen in die goldene Flut ihrer Haare: „Du wolltest mich auch küssen..."

Gröber als beabsichtigt, stieß sie ihn von sich, als er abermals versuchte sie zu küssen: „In der konkreten Situation ja,... nicht aber... jetzt", atmete sie schwer aus.

Die braune Stirn in tiefe Falten gezogen stand er sprachlos vor ihr.

„Ich... setz dich, du machst mich ganz nervös, wenn du stehst."

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen setzte er sich in seinen Bürostuhl und beobachtete die angehende Chirurgin in ihrem Tun, sich ihrer Jacke und des Schals zu entledigen, um dann unwirsch den Raum zu durchqueren, nach den richtigen Worten suchend.

Was immer es war, es schien wichtig genug zu sein, wenn es sie so sehr aufwühlte.

„Ich mag dich, Mehdi! Echt gern und...", sie lächelte an den Gedanken, was für ein wunderschönes Erstes Date sie hätten haben können.  
„... jede andere Frau würde sich die Finger nach so einem Freund wie dir ablecken..."

Das unweigerliche „aber" folgte prompt auf dieses Kompliment.

„Ich muss erstmal mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommen, bevor ich mich... mit dir in eine Beziehung stürze!", das war noch nicht mal gelogen, freute sie sich. Okay, sie hatte verschwiegen, dass sie mit Marc... nun... ein Stelldichein gehabt hatte, aber das tat im Endeffekt nichts zur Sache. Das war ein Ausrutscher, eine Einmalgeschichte, gefühllos und es würde eh nicht wieder vorkommen.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz...", verwirrt beobachtete er, wie Gretchen sich seufzend auf einen der beiden Stühle vor ihm plumpsen ließ.

„Du bist toll, Mehdi. Dich aber als Lückenbüßer für eine nach sieben Jahren gescheiterte Beziehung zu benutzen, das hast du nicht verdient..."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich vom Fleck weg heiraten wollte, Gretchen", neckte er.

„Ich weiß... aber", sie stöhnte gequält und rieb sich schmerzend den Nackenwirbel. „Es ist alles so verquer!"

Verstehend erhob sich der Gynäkologe, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, stellte sich hinter Gretchen und drückte wohlwollend ihre Schultern: „Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst... und bis dahin kann ich dir als... guter Freund einfach nur deinen Rücken massieren. Du bist ja völlig verspannt."

Erleichtert ließ sie sich gegen seine geschickten, sanften Hände sinken, nur um einen Augenaufschlag später wieder an die Ereignisse vom vergangenen Morgen erinnert zu werden. Marc, der ebenfalls hinter ihr gestanden hatte, sie mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern um den Verstand gebracht hatte, bis sie ihm ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht und dies zwei Stunden später auch tatsächlich eingelöst hatte.

Abrupt sprang sie auf, kramte hastig ihre Klamotten zusammen und sah Mehdi fest in die Augen:

„Ich habe schon _einen Marc_!"

Es war ihr überhaupt nicht klar, was sie da gesagt hatte und wurde sich ihrer Worte erst bewusst, als sie sah, dass Mehdis Kiefer hart arbeiteten.

„Ich meine... Ich habe schon einen Physiotherapeuten. Und ich muss jetzt zu Marc", korrigierte sie sich und schalt sich in Gedanken selbst für ihre (Not-)Lüge.

Verstehend nickte Mehdi, aber Gretchen glaubte in seinen Augen so etwas wie _Wissen_, dass das was sie gesagt hatte doch gar nicht so falsch war, zu lesen.

Sich auf die Zehnspitzen stellend lehnte sie sich zu ihm hoch und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Es war noch kein Feuerwerk, aber sie spürte ein feines Kribbeln an ihren Lippen. (Wobei dies auch daher rühren konnte, dass ihre Lippen noch immer ganz kalt von den wieder eisigen Temperaturen gewesen waren und seine Haut ganz warm...)

Danach war sie auf und davon, ließ einen völlig überforderten Gynäkologen zurück.

Pünktlich, also exakt eine halbe Stunde später, klopfte Gretchen höflich an Marcs Bürotür, der sie mit einem dumpfen „Herein" hineinbat.

Gegenüber von Marc saß schon Hannes, der sich mit einem Kugelschreiber bewaffnet Notizen auf einen Gelbzettel kritzelte.

„Du kommst spät", rümpfte Marc die Nase.

Gretchen gab keine Widerworte. Es wäre sowieso sinnlos mit Marc zu diskutieren, dass sie pünktlich war. Und seine Anzüglichkeiten während einer hitzigen Unterredung musste der andere Assistenzart ja nicht mitbekommen, oder?

Schnaufend ließ sie sich auf dem anderen Schwenkstuhl nieder.

„Wolltest du was sagen?" Sein verspielter Ton ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass er wusste, dass Gretchen Einwände gegen seine Aussage hatte.

„Nein", knirschte die Blonde resigniert.

_Nur die Ruhe_, dachte sie sich. _Gib ihm bloß keine Angriffspunkte und diese Kurvenbesprechung wird das reinste Kinderspiel werden_.

Interessiert schnappte sie sich ebenfalls eine Akte vom Schreibtisch, klappte diese auf und wartete darauf, dass Hannes den ersten Patienten erklärte. Es war wirklich sehr informativ, was der Erfahrenere von den beiden Azubi-Ärzten aufzählte und für die ersten paar Minuten war Gretchen auch absolut konzentriert auf das medizinische Wissen, was dem anderen Mann aus dem Mund sprudelte. Nur wusste sie diese Fakten bereits.

Am selben Abend vor ihrem kleinen Detektivspiel hatte sie sich sämtliche Akten noch einmal durchgelesen, damit sie auch bestens vorbereitet war für etwaige Fragen der Chefarzt-Visite am gestrigen Morgen (zu der sie ja gar nicht erst aufgetaucht war). Es waren die neuen Patienten vom gestrigen Tag, die sie für hörenswert befand.

„Gut", sagte Marc süffisant, nachdem Hannes geendet hatte, und schob dann Gretchen vier Akten hin.

Alles neue Namen. Alles neue Patienten, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte und deren Labormappe für sie erstmalig geöffnet werden würde.

Er testete sie. So ein gemeines Arschl...

Tausend tödliche Blitze schoss sie in seine Richtung: „Und nun das Professorentöchterchen, bitte."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen, nahm die Kurve ruppig in die Hand und ratterte nach Lehrbuch provisorisch die für Marc wichtigen Einzelheiten runter:

Name, Alter, Anamnese, Diagnose (sofern Laborwerte schon vorlagen), Therapie und eventuelle auftretende Komplikationen bei einer Operation.

Sie fühlte sich wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt, in der sie als Letzte in der Klasse mitbekommen hatte, dass ein Test geschrieben werden würde, sie wie die anderen Kinder aber nicht gelernt hatte und trotzdem volle Punktzahl bescheinigt bekam, weil sie den Stoff im Unterricht einfach schon begriff.

Und mit derselben undefinierbaren Mine, mit der ihre Mitschüler sie damals beschaut hatten, eine Mischung aus Achtung und Verachtung, Neid und Missgunst konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln Hannes Blick erhaschen.

Unschlüssig biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Gut", sagte Marc wieder knapp. Sein Gesicht verriet nicht was er dachte.

Gretchen nickte nur matt.

Sie hatte wirklich nichts falsch gemacht und trotzdem fühlte sie sich schlecht, weil sie einen anderen, erfahrenen Assistenzart durch Wissen ohne Vorbereitung vorgeführt hatte.

Gemeinsam verließen Marcs Schützlinge mit samt den Akten sein Büro.

Auf dem Flur marschierte ihr Kollege im Stechschritt schnurstracks in Richtung des Stationszimmers auf der Chirurgie davon.

Wunderbar.

Tief seufzend sank sie auf einen der vielen Wartestühle an der Wand des Korridors.

Wenn sie schon nach den ersten zwei Wochen solche Blicke zugeworfen bekam, von Menschen mit denen sie auf einer Ebene in der Krankenhaushierarchie stand, was würde wohl erst sein, wenn sie ihren Facharzt so gut wie in der Tasche hatte?

Verstohlen blickte sie auf die Akten nieder. Wenn sie die hier einfach rumliegen lassen würde...

Einige Meter entfernt ging die Tür auf und heraus trat ihr Vater.

„Kälbchen", freundlich lächelnd kam er auf seine Tochter zu.

„Was machst du denn in diesem Bürokraten-Trakt?"

Sie klopfte auf den Stapel Akten: „Kurvenvisite."

Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr Vater es anstellte, aber sie fühlte sich augenblicklich besser.

Seine ganze Posture war so erhaben, so weise und es beruhigte sie, dass dieser Mann sie erzogen hatte und hinter ihr stand – egal was kommen mochte. Ihr Vater würde sie niemals enttäuschen.

Und sie würde diesmal auch nicht kneifen sondern die Konfrontation suchen. (Zumindest während der Arbeit).

„Du siehst blass aus, Kälb-", der Professor wurde jäh unterbrochen als nun auch Marcs Bürotür nach innen hin geöffnet wurde.

„Herr Professor?", fragte Marc mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung geübt, Gretchen jedoch hatte das intuitive Gefühl, dass Marc nur deshalb herausgekommen war, weil er die Stimme ihres Vaters erkannt hatte.

Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, unterdrückte sie mit aller Macht ein verschmitztes Grinsen.

„Dr. Meier" begrüßte der Ältere nun seinen Schützling.

„Ich habe Sie gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen. Diese ganzen Patientinnen, die dieses... Präparat genommen haben sind stationär aufgenommen worden und wenn Schwester Sabine..."

Gretchen nutzte die Gelegenheit sich an dieser Stelle aus dem Staub zu machen, noch bevor Marc irgendwelche unnötigen Spitzen losschicken konnte, dass unter diesen Patientinnen ja auch Gretchen selbst hätte sein können. Oder gar noch schlimmer, dass sie in einer Placebo-Gruppe gewesen und durch pure Einbildung ohnmächtig geworden war.

Ganz schlechtes Thema für eine Unterredung mit ihrem Vater.

Zum Abschied legte sie ihrem Vater nur kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und machte sich, wie ein paar Minuten zuvor Hannes, mit den Mappen bepackt auf den Weg zurück zum Schwesternzimmer. Die Korridore waren ja schon immer lang gewesen, und als sie früher als Grundschul-Früchtchen nachmittags unerwartet ihren Vater besuchen wollte, hatte sie sich damals unzählige Male verlaufen bis sie schließlich bei seinem Büro angekommen war. Und wurde vom Professor (seines Zeichens damals nur Oberarzt) noch sehr viel öfter getadelt, weil sie doch nicht allein durch Berlin fahren sollte.

Aber die Flure von damals waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem Labyrinth was das Krankenhaus heute war. Aus einem Komplex wurden gleich drei gemacht und alle waren miteinander verbunden und durch die Pathologie und das Labor im Keller miteinander verknüpft. Würde nicht an jeder Abzweigung zu einem anderen Flur ein Schild angebracht sein, wohin es führte, hätte sie sich bestimmt auch noch mit neunundzwanzig in diesen Gemäuern verlaufen.

An der Information vorbei lief sie zu einem Fahrstuhl, der sie in die vierte Etage bringen sollte. Nur war dies mit einem Stapel Akten umständlicher als gedacht, da ihr niemand zur Hand ging um den Liftknopf zu drücken. Warum konnten diese Aufzüge auch nicht so schön einfach zu bedienen sein, wie die vollautomatischen OP-Türen, gegen die man gegen treten konnte – mit dem Fuß!

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen!", ertönte hinter Gretchen eine sanfte Männerstimme, die zu einem hochgewachsenen keltischen Gott in Sanitäter-Kleidung gehörte.

Gretchen errötete sofort.

Was war dieses Krankenhaus doch mit überaus vielen attraktiven Männern bestückt.

Sie wollte die nächsten Jahre eigentlich gar nichts mehr von Männern wissen, aber die Auswahl an charmanten Charakteren war hier einfach viel zu groß.

„D-danke", krächzte sie.

Das Grinsen des Mannes vor ihr war herzlich. Und es hatte die Freundlichkeit von Mehdi und das Verschmitzte von Marc.

„Ich, ähem, würde Ihnen ja gern die Hand geben, aber es ist gerade sehr schlecht", sprudelte es aus der Assistenzärztin heraus. Sie hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Er _sah_ doch, dass sie vollbepackt war.

„Hat man Sie also schon mit dem sklaventreibenden Dr. Meier vertraut gemacht, ja? Typisch, dass er der attraktivsten PJ-lerin gleich so viel auf bürgt. Geben Sie mal her", und damit nahm er ihr mehr als die Hälfte der Unterlagen ab.

Den Einwand, dass sie gar keine PJ-lerin war vergas sie einfach.

„D-danke. Nochmal. Und Sie sind...?", fragte die Blonde wirklich interessiert. Es passierte nun mal nicht oft, dass jemand ein solcher Kavalier war und einer (_schönen_) Frau belastendes Gewicht abnahm.

„Gordon Tolkien, Sanitäter", schnarrte es hinter Gretchen.

Mit böse funkelnden Augen pirschte Marc sich wie ein zum Angriff bereithaltendes Raubtier von hinten an.

„Und das hier", in einer vereinnahmenden Geste schlang Marc den Arm um Gretchens Schulter „ist keineswegs eine PJ-lerin, _Herr _Tolkien."

Als ob es eine göttliche Fügung wäre, öffneten sich just in diesem Moment die Fahrstuhltüren. Ruppig drückte der Oberarzt Gretchen hinein, schnappte sich die Unterlagen von Gordon, um sie Gretchen direkt wieder in die Arme zu drücken.

Perplex starrte die Assistenzärztin auf den Fleck, an dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte, bis die Schiebetüren ihr die Sicht versperrten.

„W... was war das?"

Marc schnaubte verächtlich: „Konzentriere dich gefälligst auf deine Arbeit und nicht auf unseren Baggerkönig!"

„Was?", fragte die Blonde überrumpelt.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Hasenzahn!"

Das war der Tropfen, der ihr eh schon hochentzündliches Ölfass zum Überlaufen brachte. Wütend knallte sie die Unterlagen auf den Boden, stemmte die freigewordenen Hände auf die Hüften und polterte quecksilbrig: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, du arrogantes A..."

„Pass ja auf, was du sagst, Hasenzahn. Denn für die nächsten", er schaute auf seine silberne Armbanduhr „Neun Stunden bin ich dein Chef!", tobte er nicht minder erzürnt und wusste dabei selbst am besten, dass seine kleine Einlage eben durchaus überzogen gewesen war.

„Vergiss die Akten nicht!", flötete er beim Verlassen des Fahrstuhls süffisant.

Und Gretchen schnitt hinter ihm eine böse Fratze: So ein Egozentriker!

a/n

an dieser Stelle sollte eigentlich mein Unmut über meine Woche,... über mein Jahr 2013... über mein gesamtes Leben kommen, und über eine Serie, die ich mit meiner Freundin letztes Wochenende gesehen habe, von der ich absolut begeistert bin, aber... es ist 23:39! ich muss das hier in den Upload stellen! AAARGH!

lg

manney


	7. Hooker Vs Teenage Antics

**Kapitel 07 - Hooker Vs. Teenage Antics**

_Jeder kann zaubern, jeder kann seine Ziele erreichen, wenn er denken kann, wenn er warten kann, wenn er fasten kann._

_(Hermann Hesse)_

Gegen Mittag war sie noch genauso aufgebracht wie am Morgen als sie ihre Schicht begonnen hatte.

Marc war so ein arroganter Mistkerl.

Er war fies und gemein. Ein Unmensch der ganz ungehobelten Sorte.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass sein überhebliches Lächeln den ganzen Morgen nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du schon wieder Karotten gegessen hättest" witzelte Jochen, der sich ungefragt an ihren Tisch in der Cafeteria gesetzt hatte.

Missmutig rührte sie in ihrem unnatürlich gelben Kartoffelpüree herum: „Hmpf."

„Hast du vor das noch zu essen?"

Lustlos schob Gretchen das Tablett samt Nachtisch und Cola ihrem Bruder hin.

„O-kay. Uhm", er stopfte sich schon einen großen Happen Hähnchengeschnetzeltes in den Mund:  
„wasch isch passiert, dasch du so schlechte Laune hascht", nuschelte er unverständlich.

Gretchen seufzte: „Mach den Mund zu beim Kauen, Jochen!"

Enttäuscht legte der Praktikant sein Besteck nieder. Er hatte auf eine energischere Reaktion seiner Schwester gehofft, oder vielleicht gar auf ein kleines Lächeln, und eine alte Anekdote, die ihn daran erinnern sollte, dass Gretchen in ihrer Kindheit stundenlang versucht hatte, Jochen Tischmanieren beizubringen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert.

Sie seufzte: „_Männer sind Idioten_!", stellte sie betrübt fest.

„Aber doch nicht dein Oberarzt", witzelte Marc, der mit schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen – ohne zu fragen, versteht sich – direkt neben Gretchen Platz gefunden hatte.

Zähneknirschend drehte Gretchen demonstrativ ihren hübschen Kopf in Marcs entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Oh-oh", machte Jochen grinsend.

Synchron den Kopf anhebend schauten ihn Marc und Gretchen finster an.

„Ich bin auch schon satt!", Jochen hätte allerliebst die Augen theatralisch verdreht, ließ es aber besser bleiben, denn seit seine Schwester wieder eingezogen war und auch er München gegen Berlin zurückgetauscht hatte, waren seine Ohren des Öfteren in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Einige Augenblicke nachdem er den Tisch schon verlassen hatte kam er noch einmal zurück, schnappte sich entschuldigend doch das Tablett und grinste seine Schwester breit an.

„Muss echt in der Familie liegen. Dein Bruder isst ja auch für drei", witzelte Marc.

Sie schickte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und versuchte angestrengt so gemein wie es ihr nur irgend möglich war dreinzuschauen.

Marc stöhnte frustriert: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hasenzahn. Blicke können _nicht_ töten", spottete er überheblich.

Es machte sie so... rasend vor Wut. So fuchsteufelswild.

Bevor ihr noch ein dummer Spruch über die Lippen kommen sollte, befand sie es für richtig, sich einer weiteren Konversation mit Marc, einem weiteren Fiasko, zu entziehen. Sie stand auf.

Perplex schaute er zu ihr auf.

„Und was wird das jetzt, wenn's fertig ist?"

_Nur die Ruhe, reg dich nicht auf. Mach hier vor allen Kollegen keine Szene, deren Folgen du nicht überblicken kannst_, schollt sie sich in Gedanken.

„Ich habe noch", sie schaute auf ihr linkes Handgelenk, eine imaginäre Uhr anstarrend: „Fünfundzwanzig Minuten Mittagspause, in denen ich machen kann, was ich will, wo ich will, und mit wem ich sie verbringen will. Und das garantiert nicht mit meinem _Chef_."

Seine Augen funkelten streitlustig und sekündlich wurden die Grübchen neben seinen Mundwinkeln immer breiter.

„Ach, ist das Professorentöchterchen also nachtragend?"

„Marc", warnte sie scharf.

Herausfordernd zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Kälbchen", war es wieder Franz der heute schon zum zweiten Mal einen günstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte, sein Erscheinen mit dem altbewährten Kosenamen anzukündigen. Und mit ihm Dr. Rössel und die Oberärztin der Onkologie, einer Frau Dr. Steigerle, die Gretchen bisher nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

„Hallo", lächelte die Blonde schief.

„Wolltest du schon gehen?", fragte ihr Vater fürsorglich, wusste er doch, dass seine Tochter sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden sehr merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Sie diskret bei Tisch auszuquetschen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag würde ihm da gerade recht kommen.

„Ja, leider. Die Nierentransplantation findet in einer dreiviertel Stunde statt und ich möchte noch kurz etwas nachschlagen."

Werner lachte laut: „Du hast dich kein Stück verändert, Margarethe. Die Nase immer in einem Buch, obwohl du schon fantastische Noten hattest."

„Papperlapapp, Kindchen. Sie machen das richtig. Wer in diesem Haifischbecken überleben will, muss mehr können und wissen als die anderen", ermutigte die Onkologin in einem süßen Dialekt von schwäbisch die angehende Chirurgin.

„Nicht wahr, Herr Doktor Meier?", wandte sich die untersetzte Frau mit Sturmfrisur dem bisher unbeteiligten Oberarzt zu.

„Hm, ja sicher", seine Augen sprühten nur vor Vergnügen und er ergötzte sich regelrecht an Gretchens hochroten Wangen.

Diese räusperte sich, verabschiedete sich kurz und marschierte dann aus der Kantine.

Sie hasste sich. NierenOP. Warum musste sie auch gleich übertreiben? Die einzige OP die bis um 16 Uhr noch stattfinden würde, war ein Blinddarm und sehr viel, von der Woche nicht geschaffter Papierkram.

_Sie war so doof_.

Und alles nur, um endlich aus Marcs Reichweite zu entkommen...

Mit dem Bein wippend saß Gabi auf Mehdis Bürostuhl und wartete, dass endlich das Telefon klingelte.

Mit wenig Elan hatte sie es geschafft einem neuen, hinter den Ohren noch grünen, Laboranten den Kopf soweit zu verdrehen, dass er sich an ihre Anweisungen hielt, wann er sich für dieses besondere Blutbild zu melden hatte. Nur nach vier bis um siebzehn Uhr oder aber auf einer Handynummer – ihrer Handynummer.

Diese Ungewissheit machte sie wahnsinnig.

Natürlich hatte sie sich noch am selben Abend einen Schwangerschaftstest aus der Apotheke geholt, der aber nach den abzuwartenden zehn Minuten _gar nichts_ angezeigt hatte.

Und sie hoffte inständig, dass auch wirklich gar nichts vorhanden war, was es wert gewesen wäre anzuzeigen.

Unvermittelt ertönte der mehrstimmige Ton des Telefons.

Tief durchatmend drückte sie auf die grüne Annehmen-Taste des Handapparats.

„Schwester Gabi, Gynäkologie!"

„Nicht schwanger", schnarrte die Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

Erleichtert ließ sich die Schwester gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhls zurück fallen.

„Gut, dann danke und..."

„Vergisst du nicht noch was?"

„Uhm...", machte sie unschlüssig. Ja, da war ja noch _etwas_.

„Wie wäre es heute Abend, so um sieben?"

Ergeben presste sie die Augen zu: „Sieben! Hört sich prima an. Dann bis nachher", sagte sie hellauf begeistert, schleuderte den Hörer aber, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, gegen die nächste Wand.

Dieser kleine Neuling hatte es wohl doch faustdick hinter seinen Ohren und würde nicht davor zurückschrecken es an die große Glocke zu hängen, dass Gabi befürchtet hatte, schwanger zu sein. Und wenn Marc dies hören würde, könnte sich die in eher mittelmäßigen Verhältnissen aufgewachsene Gabi sich ein Leben an der Seite des erfolgreichen Oberarztes abschminken, denn sie würde nicht dem Traum erliegen, dass Marc durch ein Kind auf einmal tiefere Gefühle für sie hegen würde.

Sich für zurückgehaltene Informationen zu prostituieren machte die Sache aber auch nicht angenehmer...

Am Abend tauchte das Licht des alten Computerbildschirms den ganzen Keller des Haase-Anwesens in grell blaues Licht.

Sich ihre Lesebrille absetzend streckte sich Gretchen über den bequemen Chefsessel im Keller des haasischen Anwesens und freute sich über ihre geschaffte Arbeit und das Beenden dieser. Computerarbeit, auch nur die schon handschriftlich vorbereiteten Wochenberichte abtippen, waren für die Assistenzärztin so ziemlich das schlimmste an ihrer Arbeit. Und nicht etwa, weil sie mehr schlecht als recht tippte und noch nicht mal hundert Anschläge die Minute schaffte, sondern weil das Grauen ihrer Kindheit sie dabei begleitete: Die Brille.

Sie hatte es zwischenzeitlich immer wieder probiert auf Kontaktlinsen umzusteigen, jedoch hatte sie am Ende eines Tages dann immer einen Freddy-Krüger-ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Horror mäßig mit rotgeränderten, aufgequollenen Augen, die kontinuierlich tränten.

Glücklicherweise jedoch war es mit den Jahren seltener geworden, dass sie vor Publikum einen PC bedienen musste und im Krankenhaus konnte sie auf Papier kritzeln und die Schwestern müssten dies später abtippen.

Es klingelte.

Blinzelnd schaute die Blonde auf die Ziffern ihrer Armbanduhr. 20:05.

Stöhnend fuhr sie den PC hinunter, nahm ihre leere Kakao-Tasse und marschierte ungalant die Steintreppe hinauf.

Es klingelte noch einmal.

„Ja-ha!", blaffte sie in den Flur hinein, knipste das Licht an und ging extra vorher noch in die Küche, um ihre Tasse dort abzustellen.

Jochen brauchte gar nicht so ungeduldig sein, dachte sie mit bissiger Miene. Nur weil er zu einer Medizinstudentenparty eingeladen worden war, hatte er es vor einer halben Stunde sehr eilig gehabt aus dem Haus zu kommen und anscheinend auf halbem Wege bemerkt, dass er seine Schlüssel vergessen hatte.

Ruppig öffnete sie die Haustür und staunte nicht schlecht, als nicht ihr Bruder vor ihr stand, sondern

„Marc?", krächzte sie unbeholfen.

„Ja", er zog dieses doch sehr kurze Wort unheimlich in die Länge:

„Wer sonst?", fragte er perplex und grinste dabei ungeniert über ihr Erscheinungsbild in zerschlissenen Jeans, einem fast bodenlange grauen Strickmantel und eine große 80'er Jahre Brille in altrosa.

Gretchen räusperte sich umständlich, dachte krampfhaft über eine Möglichkeit nach, sich unauffällig ihrer Brille zu entledigen. In der nächsten Sekunde schalt sich ihre innere Stimme jedoch selbst: Marc war nichts besonderes und es konnte ihr egal sein, was er von ihrer Aufmachung dachte...

„Schicke Brille", stichelte er und schob sich ungefragt an Gretchen vorbei, die seufzend jetzt doch das Nasenfahrrad aus ihrem Gesicht entfernte und ungeachtet auf die Kommode neben der Haustür ablegte.

„Und was willst du jetzt hier?", erkundigte sie sich barsch, als sie ihn im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen sah.

„Dich abholen, natürlich", er leckte sich über die Lippen, schaute sie dabei so eindringlich an, dass sie einen Schritt zurück wich. Was ihn dazu brachte nur noch breiter zu grinsen.

„Zur Poolparty?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Natürlich!"  
„Das ist keine gute Idee!"

Marc zog die Augenbrauen hoch, kamen ihm diese Worte doch allzu bekannt vor und erinnerten ihn an sein letztes Schäferstündchen am gestrigen Morgen.

Gretchen seufzte: „Schau, wir können uns nicht den ganzen Tag streiten und am Abend gemeinsam auf irgendeine Party gehen" erschöpft ließ sie sich jetzt doch auf das Sofa plumpsen, darauf achtend, dass sie so weit wie möglich von Marc weg saß.

Er schnaufte: „Es geht immer noch um diese leidliche Sache mit Gordon heute Morgen, oder?"

„Ja, verdammt!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, sie stand wieder auf und lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn hin und her.

„Er war doch nur nett und freundlich und dann kommst du daher und machst irgendwelche blöden Kommentare und..."  
„Er hat mit dir geflirtet, Hasenzahn. Und das ist keineswegs „nur" nett und freundlich. Wenn du dich besser fühlst, kann ich mich auch entschuldigen!", fügte er belanglos hinterher.

Mit zugepressten Augen stöhnte sie aufgebracht: „Ich will keine Entschuldigung, Marc. Schon mal gar keine, die nicht ehrlich gemeint ist. Ich will verstehen, warum du dich heute Morgen so unmöglich aufgespielt hast!"

Seine Stimme war in Zynismus getränkt: „Und das würde deine Meinung mit mir zur Poolparty zu kommen ändern?"

Er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen Gabi fragen, denn die würde ihn mit ihrem plumpen Sexappeal nur blamieren. Gretchen war gescheit _und_ hatte ansehnliche Brüste.

„Vielleicht - kommt auf deine Erklärung an", lenkte sie ein.

Einen imaginären Fleck an der Wand neben Gretchens Kopf anstarrend holte er tief Luft: „Er hat einem... guten Freund die Freundin ausgespannt. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden, okay. Zum besseren Verständnis, nur damit du in deiner rosaroten Welt nicht noch auf falsche Gedanken kommst, es hat rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun."

Gretchen zog eine ihre schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch: „Huh?"

„Hach, Hasenzahn", stieß er aufgebracht aus. „Verguck dich einfach weder in Gordon noch in mich und alles ist in bester Ordnung!"

Ungläubig starrte sie Marc an.

„Egomane!", seufzte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, wo willst du hin!"

„Mir meinen Bikini anziehen!"

Mit offenstehendem Mund schaute er ihr baff hinterher.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später saßen beide in Marcs Roadster und schwiegen sich an. Es war zwar keine unbehagliche Stille, aber dennoch ungewohnt für Gretchen. Sie hatten sich bisher noch nie angeschwiegen, hatten immer etwas zu reden oder besser gesagt, zu streiten gehabt. Selbst beim Tanzen auf der Leinenhochzeit ihrer Eltern hatten sie sich unterhalten. (Auch wenn das seinerseits kleine Sticheleien waren, dass er ihr das „Kostüm" irgendwann, wenn sie schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, zurückzahlen würde.)

Neben Marc zu sitzen, und von ihm jedoch noch nicht mal gefoppt zu werden, war eine Situation mit der sie nicht umzugehen wusste.

„Wie heißt dein Freund eigentlich?", es war eine ganz erbärmliche Frage für einen Einstieg in ein Gespräch.

„Cedric Stier", Gretchen befürchtete, dass dies seine einzige Antwort bleiben würde und sie nach allen Einzelheiten selbst fragen müsste, wurde aber von Marc überrascht:

„Mehdi, er und ich haben zusammen studiert und uns auch eine WG geteilt. Und manchmal auch mit seiner Frau."

„Du hast in einer WG gewohnt?", fragte sie enthusiastisch. Es war so selten, dass Marc freiwillig etwas von sich erzählte und sie freute sich darüber, mehr von ihm zu erfahren, was er in dem Jahrzehnt, in dem sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, so erlebt hatte.

„Ja, Hasenzahn, auch ich habe nicht immer in meiner schicken Zimmerflucht gehaust", zwinkerte er ihr versöhnlich an einer roten Ampel zu.

Sie grinste: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du freiwillig aus der Villa deiner Eltern ausgezogen wärst um es für eine normale Studentenwohnung einzutauschen!"

Marc presste die Lippen zusammen. Gretchen hatte Recht: Er wäre nie aus seinem eigenen _Trakt_ mit eigenem Eingang, Pool und Hausmädchen bei seinen Eltern ausgezogen, wenn sein Vater ihn nicht achtkantig rausgeschmissen hätte, weil er das erste Jahr nach dem Abitur, die anschließenden ersten zwei Semester seines studentischen Lotterlebens mit zu vielen Partys und zu wenig Lernen verbracht hatte.

Erst später begann er zu verstehen, was es hieß, Eigenverantwortung zu übernehmen und wie wichtig ihm dieses Leben mit der Hoffnung eines Tages ein Arzt zu werden wirklich war.

„_Ich_ habe mich entschieden, mein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Ähnlich wie du – ich meine, dein Vater ist hier Professor, warum bist du also nicht geblieben?"

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache", lenkte sie ab, brannte darauf mehr von Marc zu hören.

„Also du, Mehdi und dieser Ivanhoe habt in einer richtigen MännerWG gehaust, bis er geheiratet hat?"

Marc schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Maria – Cedrics Frau, und wie kommst du bitte auf Ivanhoe? - und Cedric waren schon verheiratet, sie wohnte aber noch geraume Zeit bei ihren Eltern, weil beide, also Maria und Cedric studierten und sich nicht immer um ihre Tochter kümmern konnten."

Marc hatte einen ähnlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck schon oft gesehen, wenn man die Familien- bzw. Wohnverhältnisse der Stier-Hassmanns erläuterte. So auch jetzt bei Gretchen, die ihre Stirn in tiefe Denkfalten zusammen zog.

„Cedric war einer dieser jungen, unwissenden Männer, die sich nicht ordentlich verpackt haben, weil sie dachten, sie haben mit achtzehn schon die Frau fürs Leben gefunden, um sich zwölf Jahre später scheiden zu lassen."

„Soll das heißen, der Vater hat in einer reinen MännerWG gelebt, während die Frau zu Hause bei ihren Eltern das Kind hatte und sich, trotz einer Ehe, fast allein um die gemeinsame Tochter kümmern musste?"

„Du stellst das so negativ dar", lachte Marc, aber natürlich wusste er, dass Gretchen diese doch sehr verkorkste Situation sehr präzise auf den Punkt gebracht hatte.

„Zumindest ging das so lange, bis Cedric im Lotto gewonnen hatte"

„L-lotto? - Du verarscht mich doch!", maulte sie.

„Nein, wirklich! Er hat ein horrendes Sümmchen gewonnen und sich davon das dekadenteste Fleckchen Berlins gekauft. Und ein bisschen zu viel gefeiert, weshalb letztendlich auch seine Ehe gescheitert ist."

„Das ist... traurig!"

Marc seufzte tief. Natürlich würde die Blonde neben ihm nur Mitgefühl für eine gescheiterte Beziehung haben, anstelle sich einfach zu freuen, dass zwei völlig inkompatible Persönlichkeiten wie es Maria Hassmann und Cedric Stier nun einmal waren, geschafft haben den Absprung voneinander zu schaffen.

Nur wenige Minuten später bog Marc von der wenig befahrenen Landstraße auf eine unmarkierte, von dichten Bäumen gerahmte Straße, an dessen Anfang ein großes Schild mit „Privatbesitz – betreten verboten" stand. Der Weg zog sich durch einen kleinen Wald und ließ am Ende auf einem erhöhten Hügel ein hell erleuchtetes mit Schlosstürmen besetztes Anwesen erstrahlen.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Beeindruckt?", Marcs verschmitzte Grübchen hatten sich wieder in sein Gesicht geschlichen.

„Und wie... warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass er in einem Märchenschloss wohnt? Ich hätte mich dementsprechend angezogen!"

Marc lachte: „Märchenschloss? Du hast zu viel Zeit hinter deiner rosa Brille verbracht!"

Gretchen streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Nachdem er seinen Wagen geschickt in eine freie Parklücke gelenkt und sich die beiden aus dem Auto geschält hatten, nahm Marc Gretchen bestimmend bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich von ihrer Hand über den Arm in ihren gesamten Körper aus. Alles kribbelte und wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie vermuten, dass das Flattern ihres Herzens ein Anflug von Verliebtheit gewesen wäre.

Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war.

Marc führte sie außen um das Haus herum zu der opulenten Terrasse mit eingelassenem Pool, über den eine stabile Holzkonstruktion ragte und auf der ganzen Fläche mehrere Heizpilze als Wärmespender verteilt standen. Die vielen Tische mit den verschiedensten Hors d'Oeuvre, Antipasti und Salaten oder die große Bar hinter der eine zierliche Barkeeperin gerade eine Reihe WodkaShots füllte, oder gar die Menschenmengen die sich fantastisch zu amüsieren schienen bemerkte Gretchen nur am Rande, denn eines benebelte ihre Gedanken maßgeblich: Der Geruch von Chlor.

Dieser unverwechselbare Gestank von Chlor, der ihr schon Tränen in die Augen trieb, wenn sie nur daran dachte, machten ihr das Atmen schwer.

„D-dein Freund hat Chlor in seinem Pool?"

Marc nickte eifrig: „Natürlich!"

„Du Marc, ich..."

„Meier", schrie ein hochgewachsener Mann aus dem Pool, löste sich von zwei rothaarigen Models und schritt tropfnass auf Gretchen und Marc zu.

„Cedric", erwiderte Marc knapp, zog sich sicherheitshalber schon den Pullover über den Kopf, weil der Gastgeber ihn direkt in eine einarmige Männerumarmung gezogen hatte.

„Wo hast du Mehdi gelassen? Und wer ist diese Schönheit?"

Gretchen hatte nicht den Mut auf dieses Kompliment zu antworten. Der Mann hatte gerade noch Claudia und Naomi im Arm gehalten und bezeichnete _sie _als Schönheit? Entweder konnte der Mann vor ihr perfekt lügen, oder aber er war blind – und dumm. Blumm.

„Cedric – Hasenzahn, Hasenzahn – Cedric", stellte Marc die beiden nur knapp einander vor. Er wollte auch gerade erläutern, dass Mehdi _mal wieder Mädchen spielte _und deshalb nicht kam, als sich Cedric an dem Braunhaarigen vorbei schob und Gretchen nun direkt gegenüberstand.

Die zu Marcs Entsetzen seinen Freund von oben bis unten unverfroren musterte, als ob er aus Schokolade bestand.

„Gretchen, eigentlich", erläuterte sie mit rauer Stimme.

_Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Gretchen. Du bist kein schüchterner Teenager mehr, der bei einem George Clooney-gleichen Anblick in Ohnmacht fällt._

Zu ihrer Verteidigung musste sie aber auch eingestehen, dass Cedric Stier ein unglaubliches Abbild von einem Mann war. Breite Schultern, einen durchtrainierten Körper, friedvolle Augen und Gretchen trieb es ungeahnte Hitze in die Wangen, als sie daran dachte, was er mit diesem markanten Kiefer nicht alles, nicht zu letzt verwegenes anstellen könnte.

„Gretchen?", feixte Cedric. „Deine Eltern hatten wohl auch wahnsinnig viel Humor, nicht?"

„Kann ja nicht jeder mit dem Namen von Ivanhoes Vater gesegnet sein", neckte sie zurück.

Cedric lachte laut auf: „Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich fragen, wo Marc dich aufgegabelt hat, sonst hat die Frau an seiner Seite die relevante Masse nur auf Brusthöhe und nicht im Kopf."

Marc schnaubte verächtlich und ließ Gretchen in Cedrics Obhut. Sollte er doch solange mit Gretchen flirten wie er wollte. _Er _wusste, wie kompliziert Gretchen tickte und konnte deshalb mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Blonde mit Cedric definitiv heute kein Stelldichein haben würde.

Es ärgerte ihn allerdings, dass die Chancen für ihn ähnlich schlecht standen heute Abend mit Gretchen zu schlafen, weil diese von Cedric ganz vereinnahmt war.

Hmpf. Ivanhoe.

* * *

a/n:

long long time ago, i can still remember!

Und hier ist es nun, das neue Kapitel, das die liebe Danni nach einer so richtig üblen letzten Woche extra für mich (und euch) gebetat hat. Nach extremen Stress auf der Arbeit, vielen alltäglichen und nicht so alltäglichen Problemen hat sie vor ihrem Urlaub und ihrem Geburtstag doch tatsächlich mein Kapitel korrigiert.

Ähem... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, außer: DANKE, DANNI! *heul*

Du bist einfach die Größte! Vielen, vielen Dank!

Und weil du so unglaublich bist, gibt es nicht nur für dieses Kapitel eine Widmung ;)

sooo... nächstes Update wird kommen – ob dies schon nächste Woche sein wird? Ich weiß es leider wirklich nicht, und lasst meiner Beta-Leserin ihren verdammt nötigen Urlaub ohne zu hetzen – BITTE! Vermutlich wird es aber nicht wieder fünf Wochen dauern ;)

lg

manney


	8. Chlorine Allergy

**Kapitel****08**** – ****Chlorine ****Allergy**

_Peinlich __ist __es __zu __kämpfen __mit __einem __Menschen, __der __zur __Niederlage __bereit __ist._

_(Lucius__Annaeus__Seneca__d.J.)_

Der Abend hatte so gut angefangen...

Cedric Stier war unglaublich! Charmant, charismatisch, ein Mann mit Manieren, der ihr zur Abwechslung zuerst in die Augen und nicht auf den Ausschnitt starrte. Er vermittelte Gretchen den Eindruck von Würde und Besonderheit, weil er das ungeahnte Talent (schamlos!) ausnutze jeder Frau auf der Party das Gefühl zu vermitteln, die Einzige im gesamten Universum zu sein.

Selbst der Kellnerin schenkte er ein Lächeln, so bezaubernd, so warmherzig, so... unwiderstehlich echt, dass Gretchen weiche Knie bekam, obwohl er ganze zwanzig Sekunden einer anderen Frau seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Er war einfach viel zu perfekt um wahr zu sein, weshalb sich die Blonde zwischenzeitlich bemühte irgendetwas kantiges an seinem Wesen zu entdecken. Dass er vielleicht beim Lachen grunzte (wobei selbst das niedlich sein könnte), oder – ähnlich wie Marc auf der Leinenhochzeit – zu tief ins Glas blickte. Oder vielleicht doch dem anderen Ufer zu schwamm.

„... Und wo hast du Marc nun kennengelernt? Es ist ja nicht so, dass er immerzu eine solch bezaubernde Begleitung vorweisen kann."

Gretchen biss sich verlegen auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange.

„Stimmt, seine sonstige Wahl ist weniger bezaubernd, als nahezu betörend. Das war schon früher in der Schule so."

„Schule? Ihr kennt euch noch aus der Schule? Er hat mir nie von dir erzählt, und wie..."

Gretchen unterbrach Cedric: „Es ist auch gar nicht weiter wichtig, dass wir uns seit der fünften Klasse kennen – jetzt bin ich erst mal nur seine Assistenzärztin." Und One-Night-Stand, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Assistenzärztin? Du schwimmst freiwillig im Haifischbecken...", und der anfängliche Smalltalk entwickelte sich immer mehr in wirkliches Interesse seinerseits. Und auch Gretchen ließ vage anklingen was sie vor etwa einer Stunde erst von Marc erfahren hatte. WG. Ehe. Kind. Lotto. Scheidung...

Und zu ihrem Leidwesen fand sie den Haken an Dr. med. Cedric Stier: Seine Ex-Frau.

Es war nur ein kleiner Versprecher, in dem aus der „Ex-Frau" eine „Ehe-Frau" wurde und Gretchen war nur zu schmerzlich daran erinnert, dass auch sie gerade eine Trennung durchgemacht hatte und hoffentlich nicht genau so gebrochen und leer dreinschaute, wenn jemand ihren Ex erwähnte.

Doch das große Desaster kam erst, als Marc tropfnass auf die Bar zugelaufen kam und sich ein Bier bestellte: „Besprecht ihr schon die Farbe fürs Kinderzimmer?", seine süffisante Art ließen diese Aussage noch nicht mal eifersüchtig klingen, was Gretchen ungemein ärgerte.

„Uh-oh, hört sich an, als ob da jemand eifersüchtig ist", witzelte Cedric trotzdem, lächelte die Blonde verschmitzt an und erhob sich vom Barhocker.

„Pass auf, dass er keinen Mist baut", er gab Gretchen einen Handkuss – _Handkuss_! Gretchen hatte noch nie einen Handkuss bekommen (außer von ihrem Opa im Kindesalter vielleicht) – und bedachte sie schon wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick, der ihr die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss.

Sie seufzte zufrieden.

„Vergiss nicht, dass er schon eine Tochter hat und du dann Ziehmami spielen musst."

„Marc, du bist echt unmöglich. Ich finde ihn nur nett!", kokettierte sie, nachdem Cedric außer Hörweite gegangen war.

Ein undefinierbarer Laut löste sich aus seinen Lungen: „Ja sicher..."

„Es fällt mir allerdings sehr schwer zu glauben, dass er es mit dir in einer WG ausgehalten hat. Mehdi und er sind einfach viel... niveauvoller als du."

Verschwörerisch leckte sich Marc über die Lippen, betrachtete sie von oben bis unten: „Wir sind schon eine Stunde hier und du bist noch gar nicht schwimmen gewesen..."

Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht blinzelte Gretchen ihn an: „M-marc, was hast du vor?"

Aber sie hätte es natürlich wissen müssen, dass man einem Marc Meier nicht einfach so sagen konnte, dass er – verglichen mit seinen zwei Freunden – die weniger anspruchsvollen Werte vorzog.

Hastig rutschte sie von ihrem Barhocker hinunter, wissend, dass von Marcs diabolischem Blick nichts Gutes kommen konnte.

Allerdings zog er sie am Oberteil ihres Bikinis behände zurück, störte sich nicht an den Umstehenden, die durch Gretchens quiekenden Aufschrei ihnen beiden missbilligende Blicke schenkten.

Vage hörte er in seinem Hinterkopf seine ehemalige Deutsch- und Klassenlehrerin schreien, dass er Gretchen nicht andauernd ärgern sollte.

Lachend warf er sie sich wie einen nassen Sack Kartoffeln über die Schulter und klopfte ihr degradierend auf ihren Hintern: "Da müssen aber noch einige Kilos runter, Schatz!"

"Marc! Lass mich runter, sofort!" Sie wehrte sich nicht nur literarisch mit Händen und Füßen. Und würde es nicht unglaublich verrucht und anzüglich sein, hätte sie ihn sicherlich auch versucht zu beißen und zu kratzen. Da ihr allerdings nur sein Gesäß oder seine muskulösen Oberschenkel zur Verfügung standen verwarf sie diesen Gedanken ganz schnell.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich mit zu einer Pool Party schleppe und du dann nicht schwimmen gehst, Hasenzahn!"

„Marc, nein! Ich wusste doch nicht, dass Cedric Chlor benutzt, und jetzt lass mich runter, verdammt nochmal! Ich bin kein Zentner Sack voll Zement!"

Ungeniert lachte er laut, zwinkerte ein paar alten Freunden zu, die ihn nur Kopf schüttenld betrachteten: „Stimmt, _ein_ Zentner bist du sicher nicht!"

„Marc, ich schreie, wenn du mich nicht sofort runterlässt!"

Er seufzte und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen: Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber mit Gabi gehen sollen.

„Du schreist doch bereits, und wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich dich runterlasse... hm... okay!"

Er blieb stehen, huckte sie in eine komfortablere Position auf seiner Schulter und schmiss sie dann ohne weitere Umwege ungalant in den Pool. Mit einem lauten Platschen und hohen Wellenschlagen tauchte Gretchen in dem hellblauen Wasser unter.

Sie fühlte sich wieder in die siebte Klasse zurückversetzt, damals, als sie einen Ausflug zum See gemacht hatten, alle ihre Mitschüler von einem kleinen Hügel ins Wasser gesprungen waren, aber nur sie einen Bauchklatscher hingelegt hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war das Wasser, das Gefühl von Scham war aber das Gleiche.

Dieses Arschloch.

Prustend kam sie wieder an die Wasseroberfläche, ihre sonst welligen Haare klebten starr am Rücken und durch ihre juckenden Augen konnte sie nur Umrisse der Leute erkennen, hörte dafür aber umso lauter das Gackern vieler Gäste, und ein zwei freundlicheren Geschöpfen, die sie fragten, ob alles in Ordnung war. Gretchen nickte schnell: „Alles gut, danke."

Aber nichts war okay. Ihre Augäpfel waren rot unterlaufen, die raue Haut der Ellenbogen brannte bereits wie Feuer und sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sich ihre sonst cremeweisse Haut bereits krebsrot verfärbte.

Ächzend bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Wasser zum Rand. Dass es wahrlich unsportlich aussah, wie sie sich ohne Leiter aus dem Becken hievte war ihr in diesem Moment auch herzlich egal. Sie musste nur ganz schnell hier weg. Weg von den Leuten und vor allem weg von Marc.

Und wäre sie nicht so gedemütigt und den Tränen nahe würde sie... irgendwas fieses mit ihm anstellen.

Auch in den Pool werfen (obwohl sie dafür nicht genügend Kraft besaß). Oder ihn an den Ohren zu Cedric ziehen, damit der ihn bestrafen konnte (obwohl das auch sehr zweideutig aussehen konnte).

Über die Terrasse platschend marschierte sie mit ihren nassnackten Füßen direkt in das heimische Wohnzimmer des Anwesens und verschwendete nur einen winzigen Gedanken an das teure Parkett.

In _ihrer_ Wohnung _in__Köln_ hatte sie auch Parkett gehabt und sich jedes Mal darüber aufgeregt, wenn Peter tropfnass aus der Dusche über den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, in den Flur, in die Küche und wieder zurück ins Badezimmer gelaufen war. Und auch wenn es ihr unangenehm war in einem fremden Domizil so eine Sauerei zu hinterlassen, so wusste sie: Cedric hatte sicher eine Putzfrau, die ihre Fußabdrücke wieder entfernte.

Im Flur suchte sie hinter jeder Tür verzweifelt ein Badezimmer, fand aber nur eine (kleine) Bibliothek, einen kuscheligen Kaminraum, und eines, dass Gretchen für ein Arbeitszimmer hielt.

Sie stöhnte, als sie am Ende des Flures letztlich nur in der Küche gelandet war. Aber das müsste auch reichen, denn sie würde nicht so distanzlos sein und die Treppen hinaufsteigen. Die Kücheninsel mit allen möglichen Fressalien übersehend, schnappte sie sich eine Haushaltspapierrolle, riss einzelne Blätter ab und tränkte diese an der Spüle mit Wasser.

„Idiot", nuschelte sie, drückte sich das feuchte Papier erst mal ins Gesicht und tupfte ihre Augen vorsichtig ab.

„Vollidiot", brummte sie abermals und spürte die ersten Anzeichen aufkommender Kopfschmerzen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Ich hoffe du meinst nicht mich damit? Schließlich bin ich nicht mal ganz zwei Jahre älter und habe _meinen_Facharzt schon in der Tasche, während du gerade erst beginnst. Und... was zum Teufel machst du da?"

Sie schaute weder zu ihm noch beantwortete sie seine Frage. Er sollte wieder gehen und sie einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Mit seinen gewohnten katzenartigen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum im Vergleich zu den Krankenhausfluren recht langsam und Gretchen wusste, dass er sie mit seinem verschmitzten Grübchen und blitzenden Augen beobachtete.

„Mach keine Szene, Hasenzahn. Ein bisschen Wasser-"

„Wasser?", kreischte sie hysterisch, drehte sich jetzt doch zu ihm um und freute sich richtig, mit was für einer weißen Miene er sie auf einmal anschaute.

„Was ist mit deiner Haut passiert?", fragte er gepresst.

„Chlor, du ach so allwissender Oberarzt!", wütend pfefferte sie ihm ihr geknülltes nasses Tuch entgegen, verfehlte ihn aber – zu ihrem Ärger – um mehr als einen ganzen Meter.

„Du...", er leckte sich über die Lippen und Gretchen sah es kommen, noch bevor es sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete: Sein Grinsen.

„Aaargh!", machte sie unschlüssig, drehte sich wieder zur Spüle und kühlte ihre Ellenbogen.

„Du hast _wirklich_ 'ne Chlorallergie?", in seiner Stimme lag dieses bekannte Vibrato von Selbstgefälligkeit und Charme, dass sie wahnsinnig machte. Einerseits wollte sie ihn ohrfeigen und andererseits jagten ihr seine Worte Schauer über den Rücken. Was ein einmaliges Erlebnis in ihrem Leben sein dürfte, denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihre juckende und brennende Haut jemals so bittersüße Gefühle in ihr wachgerufen hatten.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Marc", sagte sie deshalb matt.

Doch Marc Meier wäre nicht er selbst wenn er Anweisungen – ausgerechnet von Gretchen Haase – befolgen würde. Damals in der Schule nicht und heute als ihr Vorgesetzter schon mal gar nicht. Deshalb hievte er sich lässig auf die Arbeitsplatte neben des Spülbeckens: „Das heißt du hast in der Schule früher gar nicht vorgetäuscht eine Chlorallergie zu haben, sondern du konntest wirklich nicht am Schwimmunterricht teilnehmen?"

Er schaute gebannt auf ihr Tun, die Schleimbeutelsektionen ihres Körpers sporadisch mit Wasser abzutupfen.

„So wird das nichts", bemerkte er stumpf.

„Das weiß ich", keifte sie gereizt und war den Tränen nahe. Warum musste er auch immer so herablassend sein?

„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"

Irritiert schaute sie ihn an: „D-das... Du... willst du nicht hier bleiben?"

Er lächelte erhaben: „Und riskieren, dass du deinem Vater von deinem unsensiblen Oberarzt erzählst, der dich in einen Krebs verwandelt hat? Da verzichte ich lieber auf die Party hier."

Wie schaffte es dieser Idiot nur, sie von Wolke7 in weniger als einer Minute auf den Boden aufschlagen zu lassen? Ohne Fallschirm.

„Es reicht, wenn du mir ein Taxi rufen würdest."

Fragend verzog Marc die Augenbrauen, schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Mach kein Theater, Hasenzahn. Ich fahre", danach war er aus der Küche verschwunden und Gretchen fühlte sich richtig schlecht.

Und das lag nicht nur am Juckreiz ihrer Haut.

Verdammt.

Es war kalt.

Nach den ersten Sonnenstrahlen der letzten Woche war es Ende Februar wieder kalt geworden mit Temperaturen um die sechs Grad. Und obwohl sie eigentlich eine Frostbeule war und sich im Winter mit viel zu vielen Kleidungslagen bedeckte konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen sich richtig abzutrocknen und ihre Straßenklamotten wieder anzuziehen.

Würde sie eben krank werden. Am besten noch eine fette Lungenentzündung, dann würde sie im Krankenhaus nämlich auf der Inneren liegen und nicht bei Marc auf der Chirurgie.

Sie wickelte sich ihr großes Strandhandtuch um den Körper, verstaute alles weitere in ihrer viel zu kleinen Handtasche, dessen Nähte nur mit Mühe alle Kleidungsstücke beherbergte und verabschiedete sich von Cedric nur aus der Ferne mit einem Winken, während Marc seinem Freund wahrscheinlich verklickerte, dass der Abend für ihn wohl gelaufen war, weil er das _Professorentöchterchen_verärgert hatte und sie jetzt nach Hause bringen müsste.

Ihre Laune sank auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt dieses Tages. Und das mochte wirklich schon etwas heißen, schließlich fing er heute Morgen schon nicht besonders gut an.

An Marcs Roadster wartete sie länger als zehn Minuten, bis er endlich erschien und das Auto aufschloss. Hoffentlich bemerkte er nicht, dass sie sich über die Sitzheizung sehr freute.

„Gut, dass ich Ledersitze habe, und du mir nicht meine Sitze ruinieren kannst, so f... nass wie du bist", um Haaresbreite wäre ihm das Wort „feucht" rausgerutscht.

Sie zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern.

Marc verdrehte die Augen: „Boah, Hasenzahn! Was willst du hören? Dass es mir leid tut?"  
„Nein", maulte sie, dachte aber das Gegenteil. Eine Entschuldigung wäre wohl das Mindeste gewesen.

Sie hörte wie Marc gefährlich mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Was dann, Herrgott nochmal! Du zickst nur rum und-"

„Ich zicke nur rum?", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Ich hatte ein echt nettes Gespräch mit Cedric und du kommst dazwischen und bist so... ich finde dafür überhaupt keine Worte: impertinent und unterstellst mir, ich würde ein Auge auf deinen Freund geworfen haben. _Entschuldige_, aber wenn hier einer _zickt_, dann ja wohl _du_."

Mit quietschenden Reifen stoppte Marc den Wagen auf dem langen Weg zur Landstraße: „Also wolltest du doch eine Entschuldigung hören?", stellte er fest und drehte sich zu ihr, versuchte in der Dunkelheit ihre Gesichtszüge zu lesen.

Sie schniefte hörbar: „Ja, verdammt...", sie schluckte schwer.

„Eine Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung eines echt netten Gesprächs – heute schon das zweite Mal - für das Vorführen vor so vielen Ärzten Berlins und für meine Haut. _Hast__du__auch__nur__eine__geringe__Vorstellung,__wie__sehr__mein__ganzer__Körper__brennt?_Achja, und natürlich für das Analysieren, dass ich die Tochter deines Chefs bin", endete sie aufgebracht und wäre es im Auto auf diesem Sitz nicht so angenehm warm gewesen wäre sie jetzt ganz Diven-Mäßig aus dem Wagen gestiegen und nach Hause gelaufen (oder zumindest solange, bis Marc weggefahren wäre und sie sich ein Taxi hätte bestellen können).

Marc grinste. „Da liegt also der Haase im Chlor"

Sie wollte schreien.

Ganz laut schreien.

Warum musste er jede ernste Situation ins lächerliche ziehen? Sie war verletzt und wollte nichts weiter als eine Entschuldigung... und ein Versprechen, dass er sie als eigenständigen Menschen ansah und nicht als natives Anhängsel seines Chefs.

„Marc!", schalt sie ihn, dabei sollte es doch flehentlich klingen, und nicht als eine Maßregelung, die ihn nur wieder erheitert glucksen ließ.

„Ich hab da eine Idee..." neckte er, streichelte ihr sanft über den nackten Oberschenkel, legte dann den Rückwärtsgang ein, wendete und fuhr die Straße zurück zu einem kleinen Forstweg in den er hinein bog.

„Marc, was zum Henker hast du denn jetzt schon wieder vor?"

a/n:

I can't believe I finished this chapter. Finally!

Congrats to me.

Yeah, yeah, I know I will have written less than 10 chapters á 2.000 words in one year and its so not something to be proud of but... let me get my thru my depression with false enthusiasm, kay? Thank you, guys.

On this point I want to thank my dear special Beta-Reader Danni, because she's doing it so passionately and would not let me down in my time of need. It doesn't matter, that it takes her longer – its important that she's doing it. For little me.

So you can criticize grammar or plots you don't like, you can hate decisions I made for this story, but I wont let you jump on my beta reader who actually helps me more, than I could ever ask for!

And last but not least, I have a small video I wanted to show you guys. Its dark. Its dirrrty. And it is so embarrassingly kinky, I could not stop blushing when making it!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

More is on its way.

vimeo com /68302016

lg

manney


End file.
